


你的女朋友我也很喜欢

by kidlager



Category: GNZ48 (Band), SNH48
Genre: F/F, 背德文学
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:27:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 51,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29391204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kidlager/pseuds/kidlager
Summary: 以so菲为主线的乱炖背德文学。⚠️：这篇文最初设定为so菲蕾三角关系，因为xll事件中途砍掉了刘蕾/so蕾线，但因为一、二章是之前写的，仍有高度xll含量，不喜勿入从第三章开始主so菲，但是会把两个人拉出去和不同的人🚗，也许没什么三观
Relationships: so拐, so菲 - Relationship, so蕾 - Relationship, 佳菲, 刘蕾, 左佳 - Relationship, 煤炭, 珂so, 艾朱
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

走廊里只有一盏灯还亮着，暗黄的光线落在斜靠着门边的人身上，银色短裙裹住她丰满的臀部，高跟鞋还未进门就被丢在一旁，滚落在赤踩着大理石地面的脚边。

张琼予将脑袋死死抵住门，但大地仍在向前倾斜，随时要让她跌进深渊。再忍一会儿，张琼予在心底告诫自己，一只手摸亮了门把下的密码液晶屏。

她几乎是摔进房里，身体已经够疼痛了，受力的右臂想必是明天醒来又要多出一道淤青。张琼予爬起来时觉得一阵恶心，发出了几声干咳。房子里灯都熄了，客厅的百叶窗没有拉好，月光于是从缝隙里溜进来，在地板上刻出整齐的黑与白。

张琼予摇摇晃晃地走向记忆里洗手间的位置，拉开门是一股新鲜的沐浴露味儿，这么多年都没变。尽管醉得快要昏迷，张琼予还是小心翼翼地踩着瓷砖不让自己滑倒，地上的积水刺激得她脚底一阵敏感，醉意立刻退去几分。失去了酒精的麻痹不禁要呜咽起来，身体如筛子般颤抖着。不行，张琼予，她想，不可以 ** 在这里 ** 崩溃。

包里装好了过夜用的所有物品，化妆包、丝绸制的睡衣……想起为之准备的那个人，张琼予心里又泛起一阵恶心。她抽出一张卸妆巾粗暴地擦掉自己的眼线，弄得生疼，被蹭红的地方和未擦净的眼线液混在一起，让这光景更加狼狈。而她必须在有人察觉前搞定这一切。

但来不及了，一个慢条斯理的脚步声正在靠近，张琼予心一沉，只好装作聚精会神地对着镜子，门陡然拉开的一瞬间，便率先堵住对方的话头：“我没事，沙发上睡一晚就走，不要乱问。”

然而回应只有沉默，张琼予回过头却看见一个陌生的身影，圆脸的女孩不知所措地定立在那儿，仿佛倒是自己的领地闯入了一个陌生人。吊带裙随意地套在她身上，松松垮垮，汗湿的布料后若隐若现着饱满的、挺立的胸脯，而她眼里的神情张琼予绝不会认错——半个小时前，她也在自己眼里看到了这样的表情，它叫做错愕。

“你是……？”对方迟疑地开口，张琼予似乎明白了些什么，不禁哑然失笑：“我是？你问我是谁？”

主卧的门被打开，本应出现的那个人姗姗来迟，清瘦的身体上只披了件浴袍，双眼里漾着的笑意在看到张琼予时骤然消失，只让自己更加心凉。张琼予迅速把东西收拾进包里，转身要走，那人重新系了系腰间的带子，然后伸过手将张琼予拦住：“别告诉我又是……”

“刘力菲，”此时此刻在这里，她不想听见那个人的名字，更何况是从刘力菲嘴里，“你不要管这件事。”但往前一步却是一个趔趄。名叫刘力菲的人把她往自己怀里拉，让张琼予得以有个稳定的支撑点，刘力菲身上的味道——那新鲜的沐浴露味儿里藏着一股苹果的香甜，咬下去也许是会微微发酸的；而对刘力菲来说，此刻填满自己怀抱的，烟草、酒精与汗液的混杂气息的确比危险更加危险，她想开口却无从说起，张琼予短短几句话像生锈的锁一样上在自己的心脏。

“我去把你房间收拾了。”

“回不来几次，那房间别收拾了，”张琼予说话的语气软了下来，也不知是否因为身体上的痛苦，“我还是照旧睡沙发吧。”她踉跄朝客厅走去时看见那个圆脸的女孩子还在一言不发地怔怔望着自己，“菲，你解释，我犯恶心。”张琼予往沙发上一卧，婴儿般把身体蜷缩到一起，眯起眼看向这对被自己搅局的床伴。

“蕾蕾，这就是张琼予……”刘力菲的语气别扭得让这对峙更加滑稽，“我的姐姐。”

别叫我姐姐啊，张琼予在心里想，我真的不喜欢。

*

刘力菲走的时候吻了自己的脸，谢蕾蕾知道。

刘力菲平日木讷，却把全部的认真花在了与谢蕾蕾同床的时光里。她是最温柔不过的床伴，会在吵醒自己前飞快地将闹钟摁掉，谢蕾蕾偷瞄着刘力菲将衣物从身上褪去，露出年轻漂亮的背，那里昨夜曾撑起二人身体之间一片暧昧的空间，有力的腰控制着彼此的节奏，或缓或急，也总是舒服的角度。洗漱打扮好后她总要轻轻跪在床边，此时如若去牵，刘力菲就会明明白白地把手伸进来，直到自己的身体涨得发麻而不得不向上拱起，在抚弄下如幼兽般颤抖。

“菲菲，你不要么？”每次喘息着提议交换，对方总是羞赧地摇摇头拒绝，谢蕾蕾也多想能有一次可以在清醒的白日扯掉刘力菲好不容易穿戴整齐的衬衣，让她没办法走，让她又一次地像昨晚那样离不开自己；可她总是细致地服务完，又决绝地走掉。

谢蕾蕾决定今天不是挽留刘力菲的好时候，她默不出声地看着对方离开，客厅的方向传来几句交谈，谢蕾蕾听不清内容。昨夜她被刘力菲闹得浑身湿透，想去换洗时便碰见了一身狼狈的张琼予，对方显然是在故作镇静，因醉酒而涨红的脸上几乎热得要冒蒸汽，说起话来也是一股浓郁的酒气。

她的确是不知所措的。先前她以为这是刘力菲曾说过的那位前任——因家庭原因而离开的刘倩倩，但很快她就意识到并非如此。会照顾对方的难处从而主动离开的人，不可能半夜忽然出现在前任家里凭添麻烦——更何况她说话时的那副语气，生生点出了自己的外人身份：是只属于刘力菲的床的，而不属于她的家的，外人的身份。

张琼予这个名字谢蕾蕾听说过。起因是刘力菲房间对面那扇常关的门，床铺虽未收拾，却也不用来堆积杂物，就只是空在那儿，刘力菲说这是张琼予的房间，但她几乎从未来住过。父母为她们在大城市的新区购置了这套公寓，但她却偏爱蜗居在老城的牌坊后，仿佛这里与她无关。往往，当谢蕾蕾想要使用某些东西时，刘力菲总会面露难色道，这是张琼予留下的，不好碰。谢蕾蕾觉得奇怪，不是说这人不常来么？

现在她明白了，张琼予只有喝醉的时候会回来。刘力菲将她小心翼翼揽进怀里时，谢蕾蕾有种莫名的酸楚。这样的情绪不合时宜，也不合常理。刘力菲安顿好睡着的张琼予后，她牵着自己回到房间，谢蕾蕾用食指顺着她的脸向下滑，“菲菲，我还想要”。黑暗中她看不清刘力菲的表情，不知她望向自己的眼睛是像往常那样闪着光，还是像她看向张琼予时那样噙着泪。

“早点休息吧。”

*

谢蕾蕾走出房间时张琼予还在睡，刘力菲把百叶窗重新拉好了，厨房桌上甚至还摆着两份早饭。张琼予睡着的样子远没有昨夜的咄咄逼人，倒像安心的孩子。她身上穿着刘力菲的T恤，那条暧昧的银色短裙搭在沙发的另一角，半张脸被杂乱的浅色头发遮去一半，翘起的一些随着呼吸在半空中颤抖。张琼予身上远没有一丁点儿和刘力菲相同的青涩，倒是性感地要熟透了。谢蕾蕾难以想象二人共同长大的时光，刘力菲也从不谈及。

她给自己煮了一大壶黑咖开始复习，重重的写字声把张琼予弄醒，也不知是否有意。沙发发出皮质摩擦的声音，张琼予懒洋洋爬起来洗漱，全然没有给谢蕾蕾任何关注，所以后来她悄悄绕到自己身边时谢蕾蕾被吓得不轻，差点把手边的咖啡打翻。

“考研数学……”张琼予懒懒地念出幻灯片上的字，说话时气息吹在谢蕾蕾的耳廓上，是熟悉的草本牙膏味，不如薄荷那样刺激，总在半梦半醒间钻进自己被刘力菲温热舌尖抵开的口中。“你学这个的么？”

“没有，是想跨专业考研。”谢蕾蕾不太好意思地回答，“现在学的不好找工作。”

“噢，”张琼予的语气戏谑了起来，“那你对自己很有规划嘛，跟菲蛮像。”

谢蕾蕾有些难堪，对方又接着说道：“要我教你么？以前读书时光靠辅导别人数学就把生活费赚够了，应付你这，绰绰有余。”

还没等谢蕾蕾回应，张琼予就一把夺过了笔开始演算，算式在纸上越叠越长。谢蕾蕾有些发愣，一方面是由于她跟不上张琼予的解题思路，另一方面则是出于好奇。谢蕾蕾无法将烂醉如泥的嚣张女子与眼前专心破题的人联系起来，也无法将性感的金发姐姐和她嘴里靠辅导功课挣钱的大学生联系起来。

于是，刘力菲打开家门时看见的便是这样一幅光景——自己的女朋友和没有血缘关系的“姐姐”正一起坐在餐桌旁，指着电脑屏幕窃窃私语。张琼予看到她便露出灿烂的笑容：“是菲菲回来啦。”谢蕾蕾则抬起困惑的脑袋朝自己挥挥手——这家伙一定是又解不出数学题了。

她先是感到一阵头痛，然后便无奈地从购物袋里摸出一盒药片塞给张琼予。张琼予不用看就知道那是什么。刘力菲不爱表达，但行动上总是很诚实，会为自己的宿醉备上药到病除的扑热息痛——当然，她也知道刘力菲接下来要做什么。

“能让我们谈一会儿吗？”谢蕾蕾乖巧地点点头，收拾好桌上的东西回到房间里。刘力菲靠在餐桌前，一副难以启齿的样子：“我觉得，这么多次我都说累了。”

“那就别说了呗，反正我只是借宿一晚就回去。”张琼予嘟囔着，一边还用手扒拉着谢蕾蕾落下的笔帽。

“什么叫‘借宿’，这房子也是叔叔阿姨留给你的。”

“拉倒吧，刘力菲，”张琼予仿佛听到了什么好笑的事，“说是这么说，但看看房产证上写的是谁的名字吧，我可不想给你添麻烦。”

刘力菲一时语塞，半晌，才鼓足勇气开口：“既然你不想给我添麻烦，那就不要再和左婧媛纠缠了。”

张琼予先是惊讶地张大了嘴，然后歪起脑袋重复道：“ ** 纠缠 ** ？我们可没有纠缠，这叫做——各取所需。”

“我这是在关心你。每次跟左婧媛在一起都要喝成这样，我知道你在想什么。况且，这样下去对她也不好。”

“那我不需要你的关心，留着给你女朋友吧。”张琼予站起身，走到刘力菲身前拍了拍她的肩，“我走了。”

张琼予知道刘力菲误会了什么，但她不想做任何解释。 ** “我知道你在想什么” ** ，这句话逗得她在心里发笑，这样武断而又天真的揣测还真是符合她的性格。张琼予就是想看刘力菲着急而又拿自己无可奈何的样子，这种信息不对称带来的优越感扫去了宿醉带来的一切不适，包括昨夜与左婧媛的那场争吵。

刘力菲看着张琼予熟练地收拾东西、离开，想去辩解些什么却又自觉没有资格——毕竟非要讲的话，是自己夺走了她的人生，于是一肚子的话只化作了一声短叹。

她拉开百叶窗，好让阳光透进屋子。一回头便发现地上落了一个闪闪发亮的东西。

“把钥匙落下了啊……”

谢蕾蕾不知什么时候从房间出来了，软乎乎地问：“吵架了吗？”刘力菲点点头，好像拿手中的钥匙有些无奈。

平日爽朗的脸上写满了踌躇，这让谢蕾蕾只想宽慰自己的恋人。于是她索性在心底给自己的复习计划放了一天假：“我去送吧，难得周末，你好好休息。”


	2. Chapter 2

张琼予记忆力很好，小时候发生的事如今还能一一道出细节来，因此，她时常觉得自己别扭的性格和童年脱不开干系。

父母总是很忙碌，小小的琼予于是很早就开始自己上下学了，老师发现后便好心送她。某次路上遇见提早下班的母亲，老师便替自己邀功，“琼予真的是个很独立的孩子呢”，没想到母亲只是瞥了一眼自己，说：“张琼予，你为什么给老师添麻烦。”

**麻烦**，对，如果要给自己挑一个形容词，张琼予一定会选它。没有什么比给父母添麻烦更恐怖的事了，他们说往西她往东是麻烦，考了第二而不是第一是麻烦，希望得到表扬是麻烦，到后来，张琼予怀疑其实根本不是自己做错了什么事，而是张琼予本身就是个错误。

这种道理一般人要长很大才会明白，而张琼予在小学就明白了。

记忆很深的是那会儿小升初流行考奥数，她好不容易鼓起勇气和父母争辩，说一天到晚算些追及问题、鸡兔同笼实在太无聊，能不能、也许，可以安排一个小时给音乐课。父母瞪大了眼睛：“你再顶嘴，考不上重点初中你就完蛋了。”

好吧，说的也有道理，于是张琼予学会了闭嘴。但闭嘴也没有换来嘉奖，好像她的所有优秀都是顺理成章。自己的父母究竟是怎样的人呢？她想，倒也不是不通情达理的人吧。他们经营工厂，业绩突出，深受员工爱戴，在外人看来的确是很优秀的人。所以是为什么呢？她又想起自己之前的论点，也许，世界上是会有父母不爱孩子的。

十二岁那年，张琼予考上重点初中，父母的生意接到融资，一切都蒸蒸日上，而刘力菲也是那时来到他们家的。

……张琼予合上刘力菲的家门，密码锁的机械声把这些回忆都封存在她的身后。

*

尽管已经十一月了，这座城市还是热得不像话。谢蕾蕾走出地铁站，才接触到阳光一会儿便浑身冒起蒸汽。她很少来到老城区，街道上拥着形形色色的人，还有穿白背心的大叔腆着肚子晃荡。她掏出手机查看刘力菲发给自己的定位，拐进了两家餐铺间的小巷，那出入口处还立着一块牌坊，上面写着“孝子”两个红字。

科技再发达，一旦到了城市的犄角旮旯也帮不上忙。谢蕾蕾端着手机转来转去，愣是没找到“48号楼”在哪里。坐在门口闲谈的大爷看不下去，便问她道：“靓女，要去哪里？”

“48号啊，”对方忽然恍然大悟，“你是来找那个金发女仔的吧？她住尽头那一栋，但经常不在，你让她家那两个小孩给你开门就行。”

谢蕾蕾还没来得及问“什么两个小孩”，大爷就继续和身边的人聊天去了。她走到48号楼面前，这里的居民楼都是老旧的红砖筑成，外墙贴满了小广告，斑驳得不像话，很难想象张琼予这样的人会放弃新区的公寓跑到这里来。所以她是真的很讨厌刘力菲吗？谢蕾蕾开始思索刘力菲究竟有什么不可饶恕的缺点，接着忽然想起了自己的身份，心陡然一沉——那完了，她肯定也很讨厌刘力菲的女朋友。

谢蕾蕾一边想着送完钥匙就赶紧溜走，一边终于寻到了张琼予的家。外面的防盗铁门关着，里面的第二道门却敞开，从中传来女孩嬉闹的声音。谢蕾蕾清清嗓子，鼓起勇气朝里喊道：“请问——张琼予在家吗？”

铁门后闪出两个娇小可爱的身影，好像一模一样复制出来的，她们瞪着圆圆的眼睛看着谢蕾蕾：“你是soso的朋友吗？”

好可爱的双胞胎啊！谢蕾蕾在心底呐喊，表面却故作镇定：“嗯，她把东西落在我家了，我来还给她。”双胞胎不知为何兴奋得像是见到了大人物，连忙把门打开让她进来坐坐，面对可爱的妹妹们谢蕾蕾虽然想推辞，但却于心不忍，只好决定待到见上张琼予再走。

房子不大，比刘力菲的家要拥挤一些，却布置得温馨。双胞胎里较活泼的那一个给自己倒了茶，“我是小乔，这是我姐姐大乔”，身后的女孩便害羞地朝自己挥了挥手，小乔接着说：“这还是第一次有soso的朋友来我们家呢！”

“是吗，她平时很忙吗？”谢蕾蕾尝了口茶问道。

“也不是，”小乔笑着说，“soso不是在livehouse工作吗，总是昼伏夜出，她怕把朋友带回来打扰我们俩。——姐姐，你好漂亮哇，果然美女都和美女一起玩。”话毕，大小乔二人便围着谢蕾蕾端详起来，弄得她有些不好意思，“姐姐鼻子上的痣也和soso一样呢！”

“你们和so……张琼予是亲戚吗？”谢蕾蕾急忙转移话题，再被盯下去她的脸怕是要红得发烧了。

“不是呢，soso没有和你说吗？我们家把客卧低价租给了她，托她照顾我们。”

大乔补充道：“平时都是soso做饭给我们吃！”

谢蕾蕾问：“那她做饭好吃吗？”

“说实话……不是很好吃……”

一个金色的脑袋在铁门后探头探脑，大声打断她们：“聊什么呢，快给我开门。”

张琼予拎着好几袋蔬菜鲜肉，身上还穿着昨天那条银色短裙，踩着高跟一扭一扭晃进屋。谢蕾蕾觉得这一幕有些怪诞，仿佛某种情趣的角色扮演，便努力甩甩脑袋，想把不负责任的联想从自己脑子里甩出去。

“怎么，就想我了？”张琼予把袋子放下，叉起腰看着自己。谢蕾蕾支支吾吾地把钥匙从口袋里掏出来递给对方：“你钥匙落下了，菲菲让我送过来。”虽然分明是自己主动请缨，谢蕾蕾还是想尽可能帮着缓和一下两人的关系。

张琼予接过钥匙，打趣道：“她怎么不亲自来。”然后便邀请谢蕾蕾再多停留一会儿，吃顿午饭再走。

谢蕾蕾跟张琼予一块挤在狭小的厨房里，沉重地凝视着砧板上的肉，她此时有些后悔答应来打下手了，毕竟自己唯一会的就是煮泡面。不过，她也有想问张琼予的事，关于她的工作。

谢蕾蕾之所以选择跨专业考研，就是因为她对本专业的出路没有信心。高考放榜后，她信誓旦旦地要去做社会学研究，然而来到这所以人文社科著称的高校，她才知道自己的一腔热血有多么荒诞。且不谈差点挂科的数理统计，就连带了自己的四年的导师也阴郁地告诉自己：“蕾蕾啊，能换专业就换专业吧，这个学科在我们国家没有前途。”虽然谢蕾蕾不清楚导师指的是“前途”还是“钱途”，但她光是看学院里那些郁郁不得志的青年教师，以及博士课题做到抑郁的学长学姐，心里就打起了退堂鼓。

可毕业还是得毕业的。谢蕾蕾早早定下毕业论文的主题，要研究中国地下音乐——这是导师根据自己研究方向分配给她的题目。听闻张琼予在livehouse工作，她嗅到了给自己的田野调查牵线搭桥的可能。

可不能错失这个机会。

张琼予饶有兴趣地看着谢蕾蕾切菜，心想怎么会有如此笨拙的人，但嘴上还是给足了面子：“哇，切得好薄，你平时在家没少干活吧。”

谢蕾蕾的语气里掺杂了惊讶与得意：“啊？是吗？也许我有天赋吧。”

张琼予最喜欢这样天真无邪的人。这种喜欢来源于相处时的轻松，也来自于几分艳羡，毕竟她早早懂得了如何封闭起自己的心事、不去招惹麻烦。刘力菲身上也带有相似的气质，那是一种对于自我毫不怀疑的信念，以至于不用伪装分毫就可以获得全世界的爱——这样的人生，是张琼予不敢奢望的。尽管刘力菲从未谈及过自己何时交了这样一个女朋友，但在张琼予猜测中，她们之间的相处必定是惬意舒适的。

当然，从这种人身上找乐子是张琼予的另一个兴趣爱好，这是刘力菲闯进自己人生后，她才发掘出的乐趣。父母把这个陌生的女孩子领进家门，她那时瘦弱得仿佛任何磕碰都能致使骨折，高高的马尾扎在脑后，眼神像受惊的幼鸟一般。父母告诉自己，要像对待亲妹妹一样对待她，张琼予接受了下来。她曾全心全意爱过她。但她不能接受的是，刘力菲竟然比自己收获了更多的爱。于是偷东西、说谎，然后再诬陷给刘力菲，成了青春期的家常便饭。可被憎恨的依然是自己，被爱的依然是无中生有的妹妹。

所以，当谢蕾蕾请自己帮忙寻找访谈对象时，张琼予便再也忍不住嘴角的笑意。

“行啊，那你晚上跟我一起去工作吧。”

“真的可以吗？”谢蕾蕾的眼睛闪闪发光，“谢谢你soso。”她这样亲切地喊出张琼予的昵称，然后从围裙的口袋里摸出手机，往刘力菲的对话框中打下一行字。

“钥匙已送到，学校临时有事，今天不回去了。”

*

谢蕾蕾也不知道事情怎么会变成这样。她紧咬着下唇，任由张琼予肆意舔舐着，她的舌尖掠过自己的耳垂、下颌、脖颈、胸脯、小腹……直到再也没有什么可以展示给对方。羞耻被快感包裹着，越是舔掉外面的糖衣，就越浓烈地撞击着自己，一如张琼予进入的方式那样。

她此刻不可避免地想到刘力菲，一时不知该为自己出轨、还是睡了女朋友的姐姐而感到抱歉——兴许两者都有。可明白当下的危险让她更加兴奋，更是要紧紧用双腿缠住张琼予纤细的腰，感受她对自己的欲望有多暴烈，多么与刘力菲的小心翼翼不一样。

“张……琼予……”

她才刚刚送给谢蕾蕾一次高潮，对方本能地陷入了被挑逗尽兴过后的颤抖中，身体一顿一顿地向上。在这情欲的暂时休止中，张琼予有时间去观察。她抬头对上谢蕾蕾的眼睛，那里没有了白日里那种不明所以的木然，而是微微眯起，有了几分勾引的味道。刘力菲在发泄自己的本能时就是望着这样的眼睛么，张琼予心想，可真不赖啊，但她好像更喜欢跟我做呢。

她不怀好意地继续挑逗谢蕾蕾，羞耻让对方好像发烧一样，满脸通红。张琼予已经不记得她们在这个逼仄的房间里做了有多久，但无所谓，背着刘力菲跟谢蕾蕾做爱这件事让她兴奋至极，况且左婧媛还没有回来，她们还能一直继续下去。喔，就算左婧媛回来了大概也没有关系，兴许她会想加入，也说不定。

张琼予的体力已经快有些支撑不下去了，她喘息着，金色长发扫过谢蕾蕾的脸。下一秒她便被谢蕾蕾抱起，对方将自己的双腿缠在腰上，敏感部位蹭着女孩光洁的皮肤，此刻，该轮到张琼予脸红了。谢蕾蕾的表情在储物间的昏暗灯光下格外暧昧，眼神在自己嘴唇停留了几秒，就立刻送来一个殷切的吻。原来这个傻傻的家伙是这样的类型，张琼予心想，一边任由谢蕾蕾主导二人的节奏，嗯，是会想再和她来一次的程度。

说起来，张琼予并不喜欢老实的床伴，所以左婧媛是她好不容易才寻得的炮友。她跟刘力菲是大学室友，那会还在跟当地一支独立乐队的主唱唐莉佳谈恋爱。虽然关系别扭，刘力菲不知为何对自己还算有求必应，在找实习时介绍了这对小情侣，从内部帮自己打进了现场音乐产业。实习期间她看两个人分分合合八百遍，每次左婧媛都要哭着找自己来喝酒。结局可想而知，在她们彻底闹掰的那个晚上，左婧媛跟自己睡了，并且一发不可收拾。

张琼予今晚本来的确是想带谢蕾蕾参观工作的。他们正在筹备一支乐队的巡演，兴许能让谢蕾蕾从中为毕业论文找到些灵感，没想到好巧不巧竟会碰上左婧媛。那个人从场地另一头走过来，一脸戏谑的表情：“喂，so姐，还在生我的气呐？”

“你来这干嘛？”张琼予一瞬间如临大敌，这在谢蕾蕾看来有些滑稽，毕竟她并不清楚二人之间的纠葛。

“找你啊，昨晚做到一半逃跑的又不是我……”左婧媛说到一半才发现张琼予后面还站了一个人，似乎正在怀疑人生。张琼予阴郁得好像下一秒就要大发雷霆，左婧媛急忙找补道：“我是说，做项目。”

左婧媛被张琼予粗暴地拽到一边，还不忘满脸好奇地问：“那个美女是谁啊？不会吧so姐，这么快就找到新欢了？”张琼予示意她闭嘴：“是菲菲的女朋友。”

“喔——所以你要对菲菲的女朋友下手啊。”左婧媛笑着说，果不其然挨了一拳。

“你再胡说八道，昨晚的事我还没找你算账呢。”

“说到这我就不懂了，我又没说错什么。是你自己那天喝醉了，主动把跟刘力菲以前的事告诉我的，怎么又不许我提了呢？”左婧媛一字一顿地说：“其实你是真的很想睡她吧，所以才反应这么大。”

“闭嘴。否则你就自己找新炮友去吧。”

张琼予其实不是真的生左婧媛的气。她们俩针锋相对互揭伤疤习惯了，无论再怎么吵，睡一觉总能解决问题。只是左婧媛提出来的理论让她觉得反胃，况且，还是在她快要高潮时坏笑着说出来。她绝不可能想和刘力菲亲密，更何况是性这样私密的事。她唯一能接受的模式，就是单方面砸烂刘力菲的光环。

所以，当谢蕾蕾陪自己到储物间找东西时，她便在昏黄的灯光下看到了这种可能性。意外地，谢蕾蕾没有拒绝自己暧昧的注视。张琼予将她拉向自己，熟练地把手伸进女孩的衣服下，去引诱、挑逗。

……左婧媛拿着张琼予托自己找的唱片打开门，看见对方正骑在谢蕾蕾身上起伏着。她先是愣了一会儿，随即语气便放松下来调侃她们：“喔，我今天见你们第一眼就猜到会这样了，so姐动作很快嘛。”

谢蕾蕾有些慌乱地探出头来，似乎不知该如何回答。张琼予一边按着谢蕾蕾不让她停下，一边昂过头，任由金色长发垂在半空中，遮掩下的魅惑的背让左婧媛看了不禁咽了咽口水。

“想来……就来啊……”张琼予说道。

左婧媛笑着把门关上，外面的嘈杂顿时消失，剩下的只有暧昧的喘息。

“你求我的，那就当作是和好了。”

**第2.5章**

这座城市被一条广阔的江割裂成南北，无事的时候，刘力菲会从公司溜达去江心岛的酒吧。

很少有人知道刘力菲喝酒，她一直很好地隐藏起这个习惯，当作偶然间忽然想卸下防备时的慰藉。她用左手攥着酒杯的高脚，脸已绯红，左婧媛发来的消息亮在屏幕上，不忍再看。

“菲菲，对不起啊。”

是这样的吗谢蕾蕾，连道歉我都不是从你口中亲自听见。

她还记得第一次见到那个圆脸女孩，在公司的实习生面试会上。她最后一个入场，那会儿面试官们都已经很疲惫了，心仪的人选基本敲定。她坐到对面，颤抖地抓起笔，说话声却中气十足。

刘力菲撑着脑袋想，一个没有任何相关经验的小孩儿，是怎么鼓起勇气来面试的呢？可谢蕾蕾的眼睛里，好像的确闪烁过某种如星如月的光芒。也许是一结束就料到结局，女孩对面试官们鞠躬时，有一种明确的自我懊恼，但仍然带着不服输的傲气。

“没有吓到你吧？”回去后下定决心要来她的微信，写下这样的话，“今天是压力面，作为跨专业学生，你已经很不错了。”

所以被背叛的时候，刘力菲想，那个坦率无畏的谢蕾蕾去哪里了呢？

发现这件事的契机很偶然，她打开电脑时上面还登着谢蕾蕾的iCloud，那几张照片扎眼，目光只消一扫便能看见。询问谢蕾蕾时她没有回答，只是睁着那双无辜到好像一落泪就可以被原谅的双眼望着自己，倒是自己的姐姐更坦率，轻描淡写地承认了。左婧媛也从侧面给予了证实。

愤怒？倒也不是愤怒。更像是疏离。

她们曾在午夜时分从家门疯跑出去，手牵手望着江水汩汩向东流走，谢蕾蕾说，菲菲你知道吗，兴许我还是喜欢现在学的东西。她望着自己的女孩，柔声问，那不换专业了吗？她回答，我也不知道该怎么办，可好像为了活下去就必须这样做。

这条江水最终还是要慢慢汇到大海里，无论它曾从怎样的山上融下来。

“海的对面……是什么呢？”

刘力菲没有回答，只是看着亿万珠水滴。

是什么呢，谢蕾蕾，这答案，只有交给你自己去寻。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这是最后一次写谢蕾蕾了，无论是在这篇文还是所有文里，后面相关的剧情只会以隐晦的方式带过。
> 
> 今天苦思冥想改剧情时忽然觉得好笑，在构思这篇时，给谢蕾蕾的设定就是一个迷茫、不知道想要什么的大四生，浑浑噩噩背叛了爱自己的人，却在另一段关系中得到了救赎。
> 
> 我一直将同人文与现实划得很开，可两个世界巧合重叠的部分仍然叫我唏嘘不已。这篇文里的谢蕾蕾不会再有机会得到救赎了，之后的去向，对于其他角色、我本人和读者来说，就如同走进了迷雾里，永不相干了。相比之下更加悲痛的是，现实里的人则必须亲自去经历那些血淋淋的后果，而接下来的人生究竟该怎样过，“这答案，只有交给你自己去寻”了。
> 
> 还是那句话，无论单推、cpf，还是无情嗑药机，共情到的、喜欢上的都是自己心里投射出来的xox。因为从未真的相处过，我们永远也无法知道她们所谓的“真实”是什么。越早意识到这点，那个心目中的形象崩塌时，大概会越好过一点吧。 
> 
> 就这样了，希望大家都能开心一点。接下来让我们一起快乐so菲。


	3. Chapter 3

张琼予在座位上咬着笔帽，一磕一磕地发出牙齿与塑料撞击的咯吱声，曾艾佳嫌她烦，就用胳膊肘轻轻怼了一下，然后从老师看不见的盲区低语道：“别紧张了，第一名肯定是你。”

讲台上的老师正捏着一沓试卷，几根手指把不同分数段隔出来，交给几个班委去分发。张琼予没有回应同桌的话，坐立不安地观察班委要往哪个大组移动。

对方经过自己后似乎意识到不对，转过身塞来什么东西。轻飘飘的一张纸上赫然印着黑体的“初一数学第一次月考”，旁边还用红笔圈起一个“1”。

曾艾佳朝自己抛来一个“我说了吧”的得意笑容，心底终于松下一口气。

拿着试卷回到家时父母还没有下班，张琼予盘起腿坐在茶几前写作业，小心翼翼地把初中的第一份成绩单塞进桌底。等待的过程漫长又忐忑，时钟转过六点，她去楼下打包了一份面条回家草草食用。

秋老虎紧咬着这座城市不放。十月燥热的空气从窗户里窜进来，挠着张琼予愈发焦虑的心。也许是才脱离童年不久，尚未彻底摆脱小孩从另一个世界带来的直觉，她开始担心父母迟到的返家是出于加班以外的理由。也许是自己在学校表现不好被约谈了？张琼予一边飞速思索着最近自己有没有犯错，一边不安地咬着下唇，用牙齿撕开因干燥而皱起的小块皮肤。这样琐碎的动作有助于转移注意力——总之，她老觉得好像要有什么抢走自己的风头。

直到她疲乏地在茶几前蔫作一小团，钥匙在锁中转动的声音才迟迟响起。张琼予抬起昏沉的脑袋——她不知道自己睡了有多久，但时钟告诉自己已经过了午夜。父母两人阴着脸走进来，还在交谈些什么，直到看见女儿水汪汪的眼睛才交换了会意的眼神，止住话头。

“月考成绩出了。”张琼予递过去成绩单，甚至还没来得及解释，就被母亲敷衍的态度打断。

“签字是吧，知道了知道了，快去睡觉吧。”

她甚至不确定母亲有没有仔细去看。那一排漂亮的数字旁只是潦草地签上了扭作一团的签名，甚至笔都断了墨，丑陋得仿佛沾上了污渍。她被搡进自己的房间，那里宽敞又整洁，摆齐了所有最新的教辅和课外书，以及一切这个年纪的孩子所能想象到的珍宝。那都是她通过满足父母一个又一个的期望换来的，可总好像少了些什么。张琼予双手握着那份成绩单，任由夜晚的沉默打在自己身体，撞击出某种不由分说的疼痛。

家里工厂出事的消息，还是张琼予第二天吃学校包饭时在电视上看见的。操作事故，夫妻双双毙命，据说家中只剩下老年痴呆的父亲和十二岁的女儿。张琼予咀嚼着寡淡的饭菜，初中生有一搭没一搭的嬉闹在空旷的饭堂里格外响亮，甚至盖过节目里主持人故作沉重的语态。除了自己，没有人知道午间新闻里短短插入的这一分钟意味着什么。父母欲言又止的姿态叫她天崩地裂，这个年纪的孩子朴素地将人命与犯罪联想起来，眼泪啪嗒啪嗒掉在餐盘里，一副不够争气的模样。

一下午她都红着眼坐在教室里，无论曾艾佳怎样逗，都不露除瘪嘴憋泪外的任何表情。老师试卷讲评到一半被人喊出去，不一会儿就回来喊着张琼予的名字。她抬头看见母亲出现在门外，好像憔悴了好几分，一遍又去寻哪里有警察的身影。张琼予决绝地转过头对曾艾佳说：“这也许是我们最后一面了。”然后如电影女主角般走出教室，去迎接自己悲壮的宿命。

“琼予，妈妈要跟你说件事。”

张琼予心里有数，她盘算着双亲入狱后，也许会把她送回乡下的外婆家。假如没有钱了，她可以把教辅转卖给同学，房间里那些珍藏版的漫画书和手办应该也能换不少，实在走投无路，也可以去打工。她思维是这样敏锐，面对未知仍从恐惧里保留了一分冷静，也许是从小从巴掌里学来的教训，要时刻为自己准备好出路。

但穷尽所有可能性，这次却唯独略过了正确答案。也许，她潜意识里是清楚结果会出乎意料的，越本能的直觉，往往埋藏得越深。

“厂里有对夫妻出事故走了，后事打点好了，但他们还剩下个女儿没人照顾。这夫妻俩平时干活尽心尽力，我和你爸觉得不如帮人帮到底，就当多个女儿，你也多个妹妹。”

这日的气温骤降，秋天终于有了些正经的意思。汽车驶过跨江大桥时，张琼予正趴在窗上发呆，看见一只水鸟在水面短暂停留了一会儿，便高高飞起。比起家道中落，这样的结果好过太多，以至于她此刻并不愿分出精力去想象那个女孩，而是放松忍受着江风刺伤自己的脸颊。路途很遥远，她窝在后座打起盹来，以至于被拍醒时还有些晕晕乎乎的不知所措。

车门开了，一个小小的身影随着半冷的空气一块钻进来，张琼予本能向外挪了挪，为她腾出空间。对方怯生生地看了自己一眼，然后触电般迅速将眼神挪开。她整个人看起来好像很营养不良，又黑又瘦，干枯得就像一把冬天的苇草，一碰就能折断。张琼予觉得钻进来的好像不是一个年纪相仿的女孩，而是街边快要饿死的流浪猫，愈渴望生存，就愈警惕人类的逼近。

刚拍醒自己的父亲坐在副驾驶上，转过头提醒道：从今天起就是一家人了，你要好好照顾妹妹，别让我们失望。”她向来对父母的期望敏感，这样的表述实在挑起条件反射，不自觉就要立刻去执行。

“我叫张琼予。”“…刘力菲。”张琼予轻轻握住她的右手，对方瑟缩地颤抖了一下，眼神却还是飘向角落的方向。汹涌的保护欲袭上张琼予的心脏，她一时分辨不清自己究竟想要捍卫的是责任，抑或这个孩子的脆弱。

无论如何，从今以后，也有绝对正确不会犯错的事了。

刘力菲似乎很沉默，在自己喋喋不休地谈论学校时缄默不言，弄得气氛有些尴尬。刘力菲蜷缩在床上靠墙的那侧，一扇小小的窗户洒进月光来，照在她乱糟糟的头发上。她们一回到家张琼予就逼迫她脱掉那身土里土气的衣服，从衣柜里翻了几件塞给她。刘力菲身形瘦小，穿自己以前的正合适。 接着又马不停蹄地催促她去洗澡，几乎是真的当作流浪猫来驯化了。

“别难过啦……你有新家了不是吗？我们就是你的家人。会好起来的。”刘力菲只是撇撇嘴角，不置可否。

也许是自己操之过急，张琼予有些气馁地想。毕竟对方才经历了失去双亲的悲痛，假若立刻就能跟自己谈天说地，那未免也太过惊悚。她放弃打开话匣的努力，建议道，那不如早点睡吧，明天带你去新学校见识见识。刘力菲乖巧地点点头，迅速钻进被窝里，好像一直在等待着自己的允许。张琼予替她掖掖被子，自觉姐姐的责任大概是尽到了。

刘力菲很快就睡着了，显出与白日里不同的放松，均匀的呼吸声挠着张琼予慌乱的心。躺在没有血缘关系的“妹妹”身边是多么怪异，好像亲密是一种必须要做的事，却又无从做起。那种从小一起长大、情同手足的姐妹关系，大概要加倍努力才能达到吧。她一想起弄砸这件事后父母的斥责，便揪心地难受起来。

第二天她扔给刘力菲一套自己的校服，因为还没办入学，只好这样蒙混过关。张琼予已经提前跟曾艾佳通过气，她会在校门口接应，于是就信誓旦旦地带着刘力菲出发，一路畅想今天的行程，说是反正才开学一个月老师还认不全人，刘力菲放心大胆地在班上玩就好。

曾艾佳站在校门口冲她们挥挥手，短发随意束在脑后，一副朝气的模样。她接到张琼予的电话时差点声泪俱下，毕竟昨天那一出悲情戏码让她以为同桌是要英勇就义了。带刘力菲来学校玩是她的主意，张琼予虽然起初有些抗拒，但终究还是觉得为小流浪猫破坏规矩的行为令人兴奋，便答应了下来。曾艾佳看见刘力菲怯懦的样子，神情都温柔了起来，牵起她的手好好端详了半天，仿佛是自己的妹妹一般，好不怜爱。

曾艾佳把自己的位置让给刘力菲，老老实实坐到后排去。老师兴许看不出来班上多了个陌生人，同班同学可绝不会错过。尽管大多数人都保持着好奇的克制，也总有好事者跑来多嘴。“这谁呀？”“你妹？长得和你也太不像了吧，是亲生的吗？”

纷杂的言语绕着连在一起的座位，将她们封闭在议论的海洋里。张琼予此刻有些后悔了，刘力菲一声不吭不去辩解的模样叫人心碎。曾艾佳从后面大吼一声，将那些看客赶跑，一把抓住刘力菲的肩膀：“如果不想说，可以不说的。”

刘力菲没有回答。上课铃刺耳地响起来，剜骨般叫人心惊。老师面无表情地抱着教案走进来低语了句“上课”，全班敏锐地捕捉到这句命令，哗啦啦地站起来深鞠躬。刘力菲把头埋得很深，张琼予悄悄去瞥她，那张脸只是被长发掩住，接着在张琼予毫无防备的情况下，幽幽飘出一句：“我还有活着的家人的。”

那个女孩直起身板望向自己，眼睛里却没有楚楚的委屈，冰冷得仿佛在说一句命令：“只不过他们不要我了。但我不想被同情。”

一定是被讨厌了吧。晚上和曾艾佳煲电话粥的时候，张琼予这样叹息道。晚饭时被父母教训了一顿，说是带着刘力菲乱跑还惹得她心情低落，实在没脑子。曾艾佳在电话那头安慰她说：“没办法嘛，可能人家只是心情不好，并不是针对你。”“那我该怎么做嘛。”“多给她一些私人空间咯。”

这样小心翼翼如履薄冰的相处，张琼予后来回想起来都会觉得好笑。青春期试图走进一个人的心是这样笨拙，以至于关心变成了伤害，靠近却又推得更远。好在刘力菲凛冽的个性后是一团温暖的焰火，越黑暗就越绽放得明亮。

张琼予挂掉曾艾佳的电话，偷偷摸摸地把自己房间门打开一条缝，好观察刘力菲正在做些什么。本以为情绪低落的她会止不住偷偷哭泣，可看见的却是一个恬静的小小身影，倚在月下翻书，白色的光将她虚焦成一个柔和的晕影，不由任何人惊扰。张琼予为自己的冒失而愧疚，她悄悄合上门，一路小跑到父母的主卧：“爸妈，我们给菲菲弄个上下铺吧。”

*

张琼予盯着手机上被拒收的消息，这是自己第一次被刘力菲拉黑。左婧媛在身旁翘着脚说：“喂，着什么急，反正她会原谅你的。”

“我看不一定。”张琼予叹了口气，大概是自己这次的确做得过分了些。

“诶，讲道理，刘力菲脾气其实挺倔的，”左婧媛试图分析，“但她唯独对你特别宽容。”

“因为她很愧疚啊。”

愧疚什么呢？愧疚夺走了自己的人生，愧疚永远是被偏爱的那一个，愧疚……背叛吗？

左婧媛摇摇脑袋：“可这下该轮到你愧疚了。”

张琼予觉得自己好像已经麻木了。在漫长的成长里，兴许两个人早已相互扯平，但仍然习惯性地去消磨对方的愧疚。关系变成了一条永远看不到尽头的环形公路，两个人在兜圈的途中慢慢蚕食掉对方，却没有人能离开。

“兴许我有办法。”左婧媛狡黠的眼神落在自己身上，“菲菲遇上一个难缠的客户，托我暗地里疏通关系，要是你肯帮忙，也许会有转机也说不定。”


	4. Chapter 4

**第四章（上）**

刘力菲觉得最近自己气运不佳，于是请隔壁部门的刘姝贤算了一卦。这位同事的鼎鼎大名在公司里流传已久，本以为会是个神神叨叨的怪异分子，却很是热情，拒绝了刘力菲付钱的好意。

对方眉头紧锁，语气里生出些许犹疑：“你这……事业桃花均有一劫，但又有贵人在，如果能与之牵上线，兴许还有转机。”

贵人？刘力菲在心底戏谑地叹了口气。

这并不是她第一次感到孤独。每日从空旷的双人床上醒来，机械地穿衣、洗漱，然后去赶公司的班车，这是机器里一颗零件会过的生活，是被程式预设好的生活。自己并不是热烈的人，和朋友总止于淡如水的君子之交，同事情谊就更不在话下。以往在工作间隙，还会偶尔期待着能回到家亲吻放在心尖上的人，如今却也全部化作泡影，徒留自己在黑夜里无所事事地浪荡。

好巧不巧，又天煞地碰上难缠的客户，让自己最近都不得不住在公司里加班。领导生气刘力菲的榆木脑袋，暗示她变通，不要正面迎击。

幸好左婧媛还在。这位放浪形骸的旧友拎着酒，不由分说就找上门来，两个人趁着夜色躲在写字楼下痛饮。刘力菲和左婧媛的关系说尴尬也尴尬，说密切也密切，若不是左婧媛为那晚的事作证，刘力菲也不敢相信张琼予竟会干出这种事，甚至第一反应还认为是她编出来捉弄自己的谎话。虽然张琼予仍然偶尔以刁难自己为乐——这她理解且尊重，毕竟大多数时候二人都还保持着礼貌的疏离，可背叛就如同剜心的尖刀，致命地疼痛。在得知左婧媛和张琼予上床之后，刘力菲也曾轻微地感受过这样的疼痛，却又不好说些什么。况且，左婧媛一直待自己不薄。

“我也不知道会这样啊……”左婧媛咂着嘴，一瓶酒已消掉大半，“那天正好去找她，就撞见了呗。不过你别误会啊，我们现在可没有再约了。”

“我就是真没想过她会这样对我。”刘力菲摇摇头，“你也知道我们家的情况，我吃、住、上学，都是她父母出的钱，说是救命恩人完全不为过，所以也一直对她挺愧疚的。但我想破头都没想到她会用这样的方式报复我。”

“唉……算了算了，拜拜就拜拜，下一个更乖嘛。你看我跟唐莉佳不也是，当初学校里风言风语传她出轨，我是不相信的，可信任没了嘛，也继续不了了。”她拍了一下刘力菲的肩膀，对方不知为何吓得一颤，也许是反应力被酒精麻痹得差不多了，“你们也是这样嘛，快刀斩乱麻，我看挺好。”

刘力菲的眼神不知为何变得有些古怪，她敷衍地“嗯”了句，起身说：“我该回去加班了。”

对方也站起来：“也是，晚上还挺冷的，我也该走了。”

刘力菲走到一半，好像忽然想起什么，便回过头叮嘱道：“别忘了帮我打点那个客户啊，可拜托你了。”

“放心放心，都包在我身上，跟她老熟人了。”左婧媛比了一个“OK”的手势。

“有你这么神通广大的朋友真好。”刘力菲留下一个释然的微笑，转身走进了大楼。

她的身影一消失在黑夜里，左婧媛的眼神便倏然冰冷下来。她打开通讯录找到那个叫“袁一琦”的名字，飞快地发消息约她出来，接着又给张琼予拨去电话。

“喂……”

“还在忙呢？”

“是啊，巡演的事情弄得焦头烂额。”

“明天中午要不要一起吃个饭，我请你，就当散散心？”

“好呀。”

挂掉电话后，左婧媛又难得感受到了些许的温度，也许是报复的快感在血管里不断涌起，烫得身体都要灼伤。刘力菲，刘力菲，刘力菲。她在心底默念着这个名字，一边扬起了不知是快活还是讽刺的微笑。

“你以为，你和唐莉佳……我真的不知道吗？”

*

刘力菲近来总梦见小时候的事，也许是孤独唤醒了被潜意识暂且封存的、洪水猛兽般的记忆。

在那场灾难以前，刘力菲的生活和这个国家大多数孩子的生活，没有什么两样。父母都是普普通通的工人，典型的七零后家长。他们鲜少表达爱，却惊喜于孩子不知从哪儿得来的学习天赋，于是在亲戚间炫耀时没少招来嫉妒。刘力菲记得自己的姑姑，一个嫁了警局领导的女人，总在过年时冷言冷语“女孩子读那么多书干嘛”，尴尬悬浮在空中，随着爆竹声炸了个稀碎。

警察找上门时自己还在学校，刘力菲已经不记得那时具体发生了什么，只能回忆起模糊的麻木感。一群陌生的人告诉自己，姑姑将成为唯一合法的监护人。刘力菲转头去看她，还在嬉笑着跟丈夫的同事调笑，气氛轻松得让刘力菲觉得自己仿佛才是那个局外人。

姑姑看见哭得满脸涕泗的自己，皱起眉毛说：“我不要你，有人要你的。”

初见张琼予时，她穿着一身蓝白色校服，刘力菲认出是市区那所重点初中的。她坐在轿车后排，脸上挂着拘谨且礼貌的微笑。这样的笑容自己再熟悉不过了。身边的所有人都试图替自己编织一个漂亮谎言，就好像一戴上同情的假面，灾难就从未发生过一样。

也许是自己太过疏离，明晃晃地厌斥着对方的好意，没过多久张琼予就开始躲着自己。现在想来，倒像是两个孩子间的赌气。她的爸爸妈妈把张琼予那张小床丢出去，换成了上下铺，张琼予睡下面，自己睡上面。刘力菲觉得自己的心声被老天爷听见了，美滋滋地窝在那儿看小说，张琼予也不来打扰。

都说小小年纪经历过丧失的孩子内心会更加敏感，没过多久刘力菲就开始为小房间里弥漫的尴尬焦虑。推开一个人容易，可再想拉近距离就难了。她每天跟在张琼予身后出门上学，两个人一前一后却也不说话，由于不是一个班，到学校后张琼予就只是例行公事般地跟自己打个招呼就飞奔而去，放学后又跟曾艾佳一起在门口等自己，三人同行时，只有她们在叽叽喳喳，自己从来插不上话。

刘力菲跟在她们俩旁边，保持着一点距离，安安静静地听她们在聊些什么。

“诶你知道的吧……咱们年级那个朱怡欣，就，跟刘力菲同班那个。”

“知道啊，怎么啦？”

朱怡欣这个名字自己知道，虽然进入新集体才不久，但任何人都没办法不注意到教室里有个唇红齿白的美人。刘力菲于是竖起耳朵去听，想知道她们要讲些什么。

“你觉不觉得……她好可爱哦。”曾艾佳朝气地说，不知为何脸上却又泛起了红晕。

张琼予望了曾艾佳一眼，仿佛看破了些什么，激动地跳起来在原地打转，“啊——曾艾佳！”她一只手捂住嘴、一只手指着好友：“你恋爱啦！”

啧——什么啊？刘力菲听见后臊红了脸，甚至比曾艾佳本人还要更害羞些。在街上大喊大叫这种事，可有够不害臊的。尽管她想继续听下去，前面二人却嘻嘻哈哈地越走越远，也不知是不是有意拉开了和自己的距离。

罢了，她略感失落地甩甩脑袋，毕竟是自己冷脸在先，总不能要求人家热脸贴冷屁股吧，于是放慢了脚步默默晃荡。发呆时有几个学校里著名的好事男生路过，用手朝自己脑袋摁了一下。

“哎呀——你裤子上是什么东西呀？”

“疼……”

“要不要帮你把裤子脱下来看看啊——”

男生不怀好意的调侃让她恶心。她甩开他们的手，抄小道躲进了最近的一栋居民楼。她颤抖着把外裤脱下来，还要担心会不会有人经过。白色的校裤染上了一团红晕。是血吗？她脑袋嗡嗡地发胀，只能将外套脱下来系在腰间，一路小跑回到家里，张琼予的爸妈正在盘问她自己去了哪儿，张琼予支支吾吾不知如何回答，看见自己进门后病怏怏的样子，被吓了一大跳。

“我……”刘力菲嗫嚅着，“我好像生病了。”

刘力菲默默把外套解开，紧接着，张琼予被不由分说地甩了一个巴掌，清脆的声音把自己也吓了一跳。

“不是让你把她看好吗？为什么不等她一起回家？”

张琼予的双眼此刻已经泛起了泪光，但刘力菲不明白她为什么要挨打。也许是因为没有“**照顾好自己**”，可她又不是流浪猫，为什么要被时时刻刻看牢呢？更何况，张琼予再怎么疏忽也不至于此。于是她上前拦下抬起手的大人，也忍不住哭了起来：“是我不让她跟我玩的。”

这句话一半是事实，一半是谎言。

那天晚上，张琼予抱着枕头站在床下向自己求和。

“要一起睡吗？”

刘力菲点点头，从上铺翻下来依偎在陌生的姐姐身边，做了大灾之后的第一个好梦。

*

刘力菲抽条后，个子噌噌往上蹿，很快就比张琼予高了，一转眼便再不是那个又黑又瘦的小孩，带上了少年人独有的意气风发。

张琼予也是。谁都知道学校里有个身材惹火的学霸，放学路上少不了冲她吹口哨的臭流氓，只不过都被刘力菲挥挥拳头赶跑。曾艾佳则得偿所愿，顺利把朱怡欣作为家属带进了三人小团体，于是放学后的八卦时间无奈变成了小情侣的打情骂俏。

刘力菲时常觉得那是自己这辈子最快乐的时光，张琼予每天都依赖着自己，她第一次感觉到被信任着是怎样的温暖。她们晚上在被窝里拿着同一个iPod听张琼予最爱的摇滚乐，或者是自己喜欢的日本乐队，耳机线一头在她那边，另一头属于自己。一边，她又懵懵懂懂窥探着好友的恋爱剧情，难免心生向往。但青春期的孩子哪儿明白什么是爱，无非是有一头名为欲望的小兽在胸口横冲直撞罢了。

体育课拉练完后，她想去找朱怡欣聊天，一回头便看到曾艾佳在教学楼门口探头探脑地等她，然后两个人一起挽着手消失在门后。“这家伙又逃课。”刘力菲小步跟上去，想看看她们要去哪儿疯玩。

刘力菲看见二人拐进了实验室，心想这是要做什么，于是悄悄趴在门后透过玻璃偷看。

实验室里除了她们没有别人。曾艾佳把朱怡欣按在教室一角，左手不安分地去扯她的校服外套。刘力菲被好友大胆的行为吓了一跳，却又咽咽口水目不转睛地继续偷窥着。她看见曾艾佳贴近朱怡欣的双唇，一边还用手攀上一对酥胸去揉捏。朱怡欣不一会儿便被挑逗得软下了身子，将自己漂亮的脖颈昂起来，任由曾艾佳用舌尖去蹭，然后如兽类一般咬下去吮吸着。

刘力菲觉得自己的身体有种莫名的难受，好像有什么将要倾泻出来却又堵在身体里。那私密处好像微微泛起了潮湿，花瓣也因被露水打湿而微微颤抖着，她不禁要用手去紧紧扯住校服的一角。不能再看下去了……刘力菲咬着嘴唇想，偷偷转身离开时却不料碰响了实验室的后门。

……该死。

好在并没有被发现，刘力菲晚上跟张琼予一边听歌一边聊八卦时，只好装作惊讶且听不懂的样子。

“真是太惊险了！谁能想到会有人偷看啊，也不知道那个人会不会告老师。”张琼予一脸眉飞色舞。

耳机里，自己喜欢的乐队正在唱一首叫做Help Me的歌。她们一起挤在下铺狭小的空间里，张琼予穿得很少，可以隐约透过吊带背心看见少女愈发饱满的胸部正在微微晃动。她舔了舔嘴唇，想起今天曾艾佳在实验室对朱怡欣做的事，脸不由自主地发起烧来。由于床帘拉得严实，少女新鲜的荷尔蒙在狭小空间里浓烈得令人窒息，更何况，张琼予正兴奋地讨论着道听途说来的性事，刘力菲注意到她的乳尖也都挺立起来。

“羡慕曾艾佳了，好想知道接吻是什么感觉哦。”说到这，张琼予的脸也不自觉红了起来。

“学校里不是很多男生追你嘛。”

“但是好丑啊……真的好丑。我可不想把初吻给那样的人。”张琼予抱怨起来，整个人气馁地向后一倒，然后转过来撑起脑袋看向自己，“起码……得有你这么帅吧。”

刘力菲的那只小兽开始在心底躁动。有时候，误解一个人发出的信号就是这么简单，她还没来得及思考就发现自己已经吻了上去。张琼予的嘴唇柔软得过分，好想用力去吮，却只敢蜻蜓点水地碰一下。对方显然被吓了一跳，瞪着眼睛看向自己。刘力菲正准备道歉，忽然又被拽住了衣领拉了过去。碰撞下耳机掉了出去，那股炽热的冲动再次填满身体，刘力菲轻轻呢喃着：**“so……帮帮我。”**张琼予的吻很笨拙，两个人的呼吸吐在对方口中，舌尖小心翼翼地触碰着，谁也不敢向前一步。刘力菲学着曾艾佳那样，试图用手指去揉搓张琼予的乳尖，对方轻轻地发出了一声呜咽，然后挣扎着将自己推开。

张琼予的长发被弄乱了，让她看起来像一只刚被蹂躏过的小动物，用双臂护住自己方才发育成熟的身体。她把刘力菲的枕头塞到对方怀里，“你今天上去睡”，然后有些赌气地瑟缩到角落。

“对不起……”刘力菲慌张道起歉来，然后拨开床帘准备离开。她的心咚咚跳得飞快，然后听见张琼予在背后说了一句。

“这件事……就当作我们的秘密吧。”

**第四章（下）**

在这之后长久的日子里，刘力菲一直不明白自己和张琼予的关系应当如何作解。她想喊“姐姐”，却又心觉别扭生分，可对方也不是朋友。毕竟，没有谁的朋友或姐姐会在吻过自己后，还要每夜闯入自己的梦境。懵懂的花骨朵就这样被催熟，刘力菲想不明白，只能小心翼翼地将张琼予视作要保护的人，这样的占有欲起初也许能维系住二人间的甜蜜，时间久了，就变成戒不掉的毒药。

成长逼着她们向前走，进入高中之后张琼予谈了第一次恋爱，跟一个名叫陈珂的学姐。

刘力菲对她是很有印象的，长得瘦瘦高高，在开学典礼上穿着白衬衫打着领带做迎新发言，一看便是会招小女孩喜欢的类型。果不其然，运动场、学生会、广播站、社团，到处都有她的身影。陈珂，陈珂，陈珂，怎么老是她，刘力菲不屑却又艳羡地想，陈珂就像是自己的反面，在人潮拥挤的地方闪闪发光。张琼予看出自己对她的鄙夷，笑着调侃道：“你呀，也学学人家，虽然老师同学都喜欢你，但别太老实了，一放学就往阅览室跑像什么话。”

“才不要，”刘力菲瘪起嘴来，“你少跟她混在一起，真怕你也被蛊惑了。”

“我什么人啊，这还要担心？”张琼予笑着揉揉自己的头发。步入高中的她多了几分成熟的魅力，出挑于同龄那些稚嫩的女生，可这却让刘力菲有些不安。毕竟从前张琼予总在自己身边，那些追求她的家伙只消一哄便散，但刘力菲渐渐没有把握了，此时除了相信她，好像也没有别的办法。她无奈地笑笑，接过张琼予塞给自己的另一半耳机。

所以，当听闻同学在传张琼予跟陈珂的八卦时，自己气得差点要把手边的可乐罐捏碎。她和张琼予因此第一次吵得不可开交，两个人在家里互相扔东西，刘力菲气得大骂：“你他妈知不知道陈珂什么人！她肯定不会一心一意对你的！”

“你又懂了？”张琼予觉得对方不可理喻，嘲讽地笑起来，“为什么我谈恋爱还要你来教啊？你是我的谁啊？”

刘力菲想说些什么却又被堵得哑口无言，半天才憋出一句：“所以你承认你们在恋爱咯？”

“关你什么事啊？谈恋爱也好，玩玩也好，这都和你没关系吧？”

**为什么和我没关系？**刘力菲恨得牙痒痒，难道这些年袒护你的不都一直是我么，如今为了一个莫名其妙的风流家伙就把我抛在一边，这到底算什么。

“行吧，那我就祝你被始乱终弃吧。”

张琼予瞪大了眼睛。

“刘力菲……你说什么？”她搡了一把自己，哭着说，“你滚。我不想见到你了。”

冷战持续了很长时间，刘力菲后来回想起来，这也许就是她和张琼予关系跌入冰点的转折。

张琼予和陈珂在学校里被传为一段佳话，因为不想在回家的路上碰见她们，刘力菲每天就在阅览室待到很晚，一直到所有人都走光。

那天她照例在空无一人的阅览室里做题，耳机里播放着总跟张琼予一起听的那支乐队。眼前数学竞赛的书摞成了一座小山，张琼予和她都在竞争那个可以保送到重点大学的名额。

平日里这个点阅览室都格外安静，除了自己不会有别人，但今天却不知为何传来了窸窣的打闹声。刘力菲皱起眉头准备去赶人，走到书架后却看见了张琼予的身影。

她和陈珂……来这里做什么？

她们好像没有注意到自己，刘力菲决定趴到书架后看一会儿就收拾东西开溜。张琼予垂着脑袋，身体被陈珂修长的背影遮掩住，那家伙不安分的手搭上了张琼予的腰，刘力菲隐约看见她颤抖了一下，妒火烧得大脑一片空白。她想逃跑，想冲上去把陈珂从那个女孩儿——自己温柔的姐姐身上拉开，可双腿却不停使唤。

刘力菲颤抖着跪下，在书架背后看着张琼予第一次把自己交付出去——交付给另一个人。

接吻声在阅览室里格外清晰，陈珂的动作很轻柔，她娴熟地引导张琼予放松，将她吻得面颊绯红。因为被服务得舒服，张琼予不自觉地将双腿微微张开，这份邀请被陈珂敏锐地感受到，她于是将自己的胯向前蹭去，张琼予的制服裙被这动作弄得更加凌乱。

陈珂轻轻松松将张琼予抱起，让她得以借力坐在书架边缘上，不料这动作却哗啦啦带倒了一排图书。刘力菲被吓得一怔，她听见张琼予有些羞耻地低语：“轻点儿，万一有人……”陈珂在她的脸颊上吻了一下，“我不管那么多”，然后俯身跪下，把张琼予的双腿分开，用手去揉弄她那最为敏感的部位。

“陈珂……”

她先是用手指轻轻地去拨，一边还抬头去看张琼予的表情。张琼予微眯着双眼，喘息声越来越大，陈珂手上的动作也由拨转为了搓揉，并且愈发地剧烈起来。不一会儿，内裤就已经湿得不像话，陈珂将它从张琼予身上褪下，小心放在一旁。

陈珂身体转动的那一瞬间，张琼予的花蕊在刘力菲眼前暴露无遗，她感觉自己离疯掉就差一点点，居然连张琼予的身体，那个她吻过一次后想念了无数日夜的身体，都需要陈珂施舍给她看。

陈珂先是把自己的食指送到张琼予面前，她乖巧地伸出舌头去舔，将它包裹在口腔里来回吞吐，随后陈珂又塞进了中指，她红着脸照单全收，另一只手忍不住要去触摸自己颤抖着的、不断涌出花露的私处。

“陈珂……快点……”她呻吟着请求，眼神不经意扫过刘力菲藏身的那排书架，仿佛正在陈珂送给她的极乐中，凝视着自己的不甘。

**“帮帮我……”**

陈珂将手指从她口中抽出来，它们已经被湿润得足够润滑，然后缓缓插进张琼予等待已久的花蕊。她忍不住闭上眼去享受陈珂骨节分明的手指在自己身体里抽插，一边扭动着身体，将它们完全包裹在体内。更多的液体不断流了出来，陈珂望得出神，忍不住咽了下口水，然后便把手指抽出来、将头埋进去，像品味美食一般用舌头把它们贪婪地舔干净。潺潺的水声愈来愈响，张琼予忍不住要叫出声，只好用手遮住自己的嘴。陈珂先是用舌尖去舔她那充血凸起的花蒂，然后一路向下伸进穴口进出，最后再将它们全部含进口中。

张琼予快要高潮了，她在书架上发着抖，眼泪止不住地往下掉。

书架后的刘力菲早已哭成了泪人，她麻木地看着张琼予松开捂住自己嘴巴的手，在呻吟中一字一顿地说出“我爱你……”

“帮帮我……再操我狠一点。”

刘力菲把泪水擦干净，红着眼离开了阅览室。一路上她还忍不住发着抖，已经分辨不出自己究竟是愤怒、妒忌，还是恶心。

她走进年级组办公室，深吸了一口气，脸上还挂着泪痕。

“老师，我要举报。”


	5. Chapter 5

当服务员第三次来询问要不要点餐时，张琼予有些坐立不安了。左婧媛倒是很自在地搪塞掉，继续笑谈起那位姗姗来迟的客人。明明是约见在她所住酒店的顶楼餐厅，叫做袁一琦的家伙却把客人晾在一旁，哪怕她是清楚二人的来意也稍显过分了些。

落地窗外可以清楚看见被视作这座城市地标的高塔，张琼予看见自己的身影也映在玻璃上，跟五彩斑斓的高塔重叠在一起，氤氲出一个年轻的轮廓。好久没有穿得这么正经了，她心想。今天这身黑色西装害她翻箱倒柜好久，大小乔趴在房门口偷看，还以为张琼予终于要去应聘一份不用日夜颠倒的正经工作了。

——还不如去找工作呢。她此刻心里莫名绷紧的弦，才叫做进退不安。也不知为何就答应了左婧媛的提议，要暗地里帮刘力菲一把取得她的原谅。明明早就想好了要跟刘力菲互不相欠，这次顶多就算自己越界太狠，但好歹也完成了一直以来的心愿吧？难道她张琼予不是从高中起就惦记着，要让夺走自己一切的那个人自食其果吗？事到如今心里的那份愧疚，又是从何而起呢？

“……所以呢，我和袁一琦就是这样认识的。”

左婧媛滔滔不绝地讲了许久她和袁一琦的相识，张琼予无心听，只想早点办完事回家睡觉。

话音刚落，一个身影拉开椅子坐下，动作幅度大到那人的浅色长发都随之飘动了些。来人与自己的臆想不太相符，一双好奇的眼睛在自己和左婧媛间瞟来瞟去，脸上还有些婴儿肥，黑衬衫随意地扎了些进裤子里，竟像不经事的少年一般。

“你终于来啦，”左婧媛伸手去拍那人，对方飘忽不定的眼神这才安定下来，绽放出一个古怪的笑，“都回国这么久了，约你约不出来、吃饭还迟到，你一天到晚都在做啥子哟。”

“哎呀……倒时差，你们点菜没有？”袁一琦翻着手里的菜单，抬头往向张琼予，“这就是……”“soso，张琼予，跟你说过的。”

袁一琦点点头，把服务员唤过来三言两语就点好了菜，跟左婧媛寒暄起来。张琼予插不上话，只能默默坐在一旁。

“你跟唐莉佳怎么搞的啊？”袁一琦皱着眉问，一边品尝起刚上桌的前菜，左婧媛将二人的矛盾和盘托出，对方听完眉毛仿佛要拧成一股绳：“怎么会这样？唐莉佳不像这种人啊？”“谁知道呢……反正都过去了。”

也许是察觉到了张琼予的沉默，主菜吃到一半时袁一琦好像终于想起了什么，便把刀叉放下：“诶，你们好像找我有什么正经事吧？”

张琼予与左婧媛对视一眼，一五一十地交代了来意。袁一琦仔细听完后点点头，“帮朋友我肯定是帮的……”接着又瞟了眼左婧媛，“但帮了我又有什么好处呢？我也不是故意刁难你妹妹，只是觉得这笔买卖……啧。不一定划算。”

“你可以相信刘力菲的业务水平。”张琼予诚恳地说。

“那我又从何相信起你的担保呢？据我所知，你也不在业内吧。”

虽然已经毕业许久，大学学习过的金融知识依然牢牢印在脑海里，张琼予昨晚已经仔细研究过了，如果对方肯保持理性，就一定无法反驳自己推演出来的结果。她深吸一口气开始陈述，看见袁一琦的神态逐渐舒展开来，心里便有了底。

“你这朋友……不一般啊。以前学这个的吗？为什么不从业呢？”袁一琦显然提起了兴趣，开始好奇地盘问。

“我和菲菲都是被爸妈朝这方面培养的，但我最后还是不想干了，”张琼予语气轻松得像是在讲一件微不足道的小事，“可能是我这辈子做过最叛逆的事吧。”

“so姐高中可是学数学竞赛的呢。”左婧媛在一旁添油加醋。

“是吗？那你肯定是拿过奖的保送生吧。我本来也打算走这条路，到最后还是被爸妈安排了出国。”

“也没有……违反校规校纪挨了处分，资格取消了。”

“什么校规校纪啊，这么严厉。”袁一琦抿了口杯中的红酒，问。

“早恋被举报了。”张琼予说出来后自己都觉得有些好笑，其余两人也跟着笑起来，“干嘛啦，我们高中就是管很严啊。”

“没什么，”左婧媛笑得上气不接下气，脸都要埋进桌底，“就是觉得数学天才因恋爱错失保送……so姐，谈恋爱害人不浅呐。”

“这话送给你才是。”

三人都有些微醺了，相谈正欢时餐桌被什么撞了一下。左婧媛面前的红酒杯倒下来，洒了她一身猩红，那个惹事的小孩显然知道自己惹上了麻烦，眼泪汪汪地站在原地不知所措。还没等众人作出反应，孩子家长就先走过来不由分说地甩了一巴掌，接着推搡小孩让她道歉。没想到那女孩竟先对母亲求饶：“妈妈对不起……”家长又厉声呵斥道：“跟我道歉有什么用？跟她道歉啊。”

“好了好了，没什么大不了的，也别打孩子了……”左婧媛倒显得有些为难，反而去安慰母女俩，“袁一琦，到你房间借我件衣服吧。”

张琼予被这闹剧弄得心惊肉跳，她跟在两人身后下楼时一直沉默不语，脑子里还想着那个清脆的巴掌。袁一琦刷开房间门，她的暂住地奢华得不像话，竟是一室一厅的结构。左婧媛拿着袁一琦递来的衣物去浴室换洗了，张琼予便和对方一起在卧室等待。

“刚刚……好险。”房间只打开了床头灯，昏暗微黄的光线将袁一琦的脸照亮一半，隐去了另一半的稚气，她犹疑地望着张琼予，似乎想说些什么。

“嗯……好险。”不知为何，张琼予觉得自己好像明白她在说什么，“那个小女孩应该很痛吧。”

袁一琦忽然勾起嘴角笑了笑，张琼予分辨不出这个笑容的含义，只觉得对方也许和自己一样还沉浸在刚才那个响亮的耳光中，于是小心翼翼地试探着问：“你什么感觉？”

“……我觉得，左婧媛应该成长在一个很幸福的家庭里吧。”

酒精的让张琼予有些恍惚，落地窗外的巨大高塔好像陡然倾轧而来，让这房间固然空旷，却有了窒息般的压迫感。袁一琦站在落地窗前端详着自己，张琼予有意避开她审视的眼神，扭过头却看见床上凌乱地放了些什么，定睛看清后不由得烧红了脸。

“捆绑用的。”袁一琦慢慢走到了自己身后，对方好像已不屑去伪装人畜无害的少年面目，肆意释放着侵略的信号。

“你有这爱好啊。”张琼予努力不去让自己的声线颤抖，也不敢回头。

“难道你没有吗？”袁一琦伸出手，触碰到张琼予冰凉的下巴，生硬地一扭、让她注视着自己，“我还以为……像我们这样的人都有呢。”

“你在说什么？”张琼予望向对方凑近的脸，那目光仿佛在怜悯。袁一琦抓过自己的手放在胸膛，一点点缓慢地解开最上面的纽扣，露出不知是刀伤还是火烧的触目惊心的一道道疤痕。

“像我们这样的人，被虐待、被背叛、被夺走一切，渐渐就会爱上这种痛苦……会想要更多，随时随地都想要，哪怕别人都走远了，还要哭着跪在他们面前说，‘求求你，伤害我吧，只要不离开我就好’。”她凑过来，在张琼予的耳边轻轻地吻了一下，恐惧与兴奋混杂在一起、让她动弹不得，“你也是这样吧？你看那孩子的眼神，是能懂得她的、不幸福的人的眼神。”

“你知道……我是怎么说服自己活下去的吗？”她贴着张琼予的侧脸，一路亲吻过来，然后重重地在她嘴唇上咬出一道血印。张琼予觉得她的眼神空洞得可怕。“只有一种痛苦是不会失控的，是和快乐交织在一起的……”袁一琦拿起项圈戴在自己脖颈上，然后使劲拽了拽，让自己贴近。“ **所以我做爱** 。做得越痛越好。这是唯一的救赎办法。”

如何才算了解一个人？说话语气、待人处事的礼貌、她衣角恰到好处的褶皱，也许都远不比一场沂水舞雩的性。或者说，一个人寻欢作乐的方式，恰是她本人的某种照映。

张琼予以往的床伴虽然并不都老实，却也称得上是温柔礼貌。就连左婧媛这样深谙如何撩拨的家伙，即便如猫一般富有掠夺性，也总像猫一样轻快、柔软。可袁一琦不一样。此刻毕恭毕敬将自己捆在床上的这个人，她的礼貌是欲望的另一面。她深信不疑通过这种方式可以救赎张琼予，可也许这只是为了救赎自己，像尝到了美食就要分享给所有人的小孩儿，不可理喻、顾影自怜。

但有什么办法。她的自我是如此膨胀以至于自己逃不掉。在袁一琦把胶布贴到自己嘴上前，张琼予颤抖着提到“那左婧媛……”对方只是笑笑：“她知道自己该做什么。”

不能动弹、不能言语，就连视力都被剥夺。张琼予躺在那里不由得呜咽起来，暴露无遗的身体不知正被袁一琦从哪个角度欣赏着。这种失控感她并非第一次体验。当青春期时跟刘力菲争吵完、决定正式跟陈珂交往时，一切就都开始失控了。她不知道怎么停下，只能不断通过伤害与被伤害矫正天平，却好像让一切都分崩离析地更加剧烈。

她感觉到袁一琦好像上来了，对方开始用手触摸自己的身体，经过胸脯时还刻意地挑逗一番。张琼予不想，可敏感点却已经不自觉地挺立了起来，羞耻感瞬间包裹着自己。

可这也是她自己想要的……假如她此刻拒绝，袁一琦一定也会尽到S的责任放她离开。可她不想，偏要挣扎在被控制的感觉里，也许这就是袁一琦说的，浸淫在痛苦里的人往往偏要拨草寻蛇。对方似乎拿出了润滑用的东西开始涂抹。湿润的手指触碰到花蒂、向下滑动的那一刻，张琼予的身体不禁向上抬起，花骨朵也随之微微绽放开来。对方的指腹在花蕊旁打着圈，并不急着进入，挑逗得她想要求对方快点满足自己，却只能在喉咙里发出含糊的呜呜声。等到湿透后，控制着自己的人便满意地用舌尖去舔，好似在品尝自己的作品，接着又用一根嗡嗡振动着的玩具绕着那里上下磨蹭，每次假装进入却又快速地抽出。张琼予难受得想扭动，可双手都被束缚住，只能在有限的范围内挣扎两下。

她看不见袁一琦，看不见是谁正不怀好意地想要霸占自己。……换句话说，此刻正在跟张琼予做爱的，可以是任何一个人。视力一旦被夺走，潜意识的黑洞就开始作祟，不断向外吞噬着。可以和 **任何一个人** 做爱的念头让自己害怕却又兴奋，那个清瘦的身影控制不住地要闯进来。

想被刘力菲占有的欲望就像洪水猛兽。这一刻，她不得不放弃抵抗。这种欲望好像从来没消失过，只是在痛苦中不断被自己埋得更深，可埋得更深却又更深刻。就像她下定决心跟陈珂在一起，只是为了斩断跟刘力菲之间不伦不类的感情时那样。她让陈珂把自己带去阅览室，因为她知道每天的那个时间只有刘力菲还在。当她快要高潮的时候她想念刘力菲的名字，却只能望向没有生气的一排排书架，希望她在那儿又希望她不在那儿。陈珂的动作愈是剧烈，她愈是颤抖就愈是想要抱紧那个人，求她帮帮自己，帮她想办法面对内心的不平衡与挣扎，帮她解决自己等待填满的欲望。可当她真的瞄见书架后有一个小小的、颤抖的身影时，却只能呜咽着，求陈珂再进入得狠一点、再决绝一点。

……刘力菲，你也会后悔背叛我吗？你也会后悔，那天在阅览室和我亲吻在一起的人，不是你吗？

袁一琦跨在自己身上，使劲扯着项圈的绳。她完全进来了。自己的下体吞吐着那根按照机械节奏颤抖的柱体，粗暴得不像做爱，倒像一种惩罚游戏。她从未在如此暴烈的情况下进入过高潮，她想象着那正惩罚着自己的人是刘力菲，想象她用这样的方式从身体里面占据自己……眼泪流下来，打湿了那块蒙眼的布条。

呻吟已经变成了痛苦的喊叫，这是她唯一可以在高潮时放肆呼喊那个名字的时候。“刘力菲。”她哭着说。短短三个音节却被胶布隔绝在自己的喉咙里，变成一声悲哀的呜咽。

袁一琦把眼罩从自己脸上摘下，胶布也撕掉。张琼予红着眼睛看向她。对方已经被汗浸湿，朝自己露出了一个讨好的微笑。

“怎么样？”袁一琦柔声问，又变回了那个不经事的少年模样。

张琼予撇过头去，身体还在不由自主地颤抖。

“你说得对……都是我自找的。”


	6. Chapter 6

_很少有人知道，这枚象牙白的钱包底处还藏着一张相片。从相纸看来已经有些年头了，却干干爽爽的、没有划痕，指不定主人也早已忘却了它的存在。_

_画面里的三人是高中生打扮。站在当中的女孩笑得最为灿烂，张开双臂揽住一左一右比自己高些的二人。一头干净利落的及肩短发很衬她，刘海朝一侧梳过去，满是学生气。另外两人则穿着不同款式的校服，左边个头矮些的尽管也笑着，却多了几分矜持。她将脑袋顺势朝身边人的肩膀靠去，一只手比出胜利的姿势。另外一个高些的，则紧抱着双臂，脸上没有多余的表情，抿起小巧的双唇、双目直直地看向前方。_

_这样一张照片不知是在什么契机拍下。那短发女孩紧紧搂住身边人的样子，好似是要费尽力气粘合一块破碎的镜子。_

_可明白人都清楚，镜面那当中的裂痕，是再怎么缝合都无法抹去的。_

_……_

*

快门按下的时候，闪光灯晃了曾艾佳的眼。她松开张琼予和刘力菲，伸手揉了揉。

“没事的话我就先走了，”刘力菲的语气里仍有些拘谨。

“不再拍几张吗？”举着相机的朱怡欣问。刚拍出来的照片都没来得及显像，相纸上还是白茫茫的一片，“一人一张，多好。”

刘力菲挠挠脑袋，一边已经迈开步子，“同学还在等我呢，先走了。”

曾艾佳有些尴尬地回过头去看张琼予，对方只是努努嘴。

“让她去吧。”

听闻今天是她们学校拍毕业照的日子，哪怕自己去了另一所高中，曾艾佳也一定要拉着朱怡欣逃课去找曾经的两位好友。

有一些友情是无需消磨时间的。即便不常见面，也不想错过对方生命里的一点一滴。三人很有默契地保持着不定期交换心事的频率，因而曾艾佳感到自己好像根本从未离开过，任何琐碎的小事都可以成为笑谈，在牛杂店、糖水铺、街角的小吃摊里，化作那个岁月独有的记忆。

因而她也必然没有错过，张琼予早恋、被处分、失去保送资格的故事。

曾艾佳很难想象刘力菲是那种会打小报告的人，况且她又不傻，又不是不知道这会给张琼予的前途带来多大麻烦。所以听到这事她第一反应只有反问：“是你搞错了吧？”张琼予摇摇脑袋：“你是没有看到她那心虚的样子，我一质问就亲口承认了。”

说这话时，张琼予的语气轻松得仿佛不屑一顾，可曾艾佳知道这种洒脱是怎样换来的。最初老师将她们安排到一起做同桌时，张琼予还是那个忧心忡忡、生怕自己表现得不够优秀而对不起父母的小孩，曾艾佳花了好长一段时间才明白她的性格是由何而来。

“你呀，就是在乎太多了”。

她永远无法忘记那个夜晚，张琼予逃了人生中第一次课。曾艾佳看见她站在自己晚自习的教室门外、手里还拎着一瓶劣质啤酒。“你这是干什么啊？”她慌忙拉她去楼梯间的角落，第一次饮酒的张琼予脸红得发烫，钻进曾艾佳的怀抱就开始大哭，上气不接下气地吐出几个零星的字眼。

“完了……一切……都完了……没有人要我了……陈珂……爸妈……老师……都放弃我了……”

张琼予就是那种为了别人而活的小孩，她的自尊、情感、爱，乃至恨，都不属于自己。这样的人，她们的生活只有一个锚点，一旦拔除就成了海面上一艘无助的木筏，被失望与恨糅杂成的力越推越远——在这世界，再也没有什么值得的立足点了。

曾艾佳摸着她的头，想安慰却又说不出什么，“也许你会找到别的目标。”

“……”

“哪儿还有这样的东西啊。”

于是曾艾佳眼看着张琼予出现在教室门外的次数越来越多。她好像变了一个人，曾艾佳这样想。分明是高三的某个夜晚，张琼予却悄悄把自己带去城市里最繁华的地段。两个身着校服的少年与来来往往的上班族格格不入。“他们好像有数不清的大人烦恼，”曾艾佳悄悄说道。而困扰彼此的那些小事，比起生存问题来，显得又太微不足道了。

“明明只有我很惨好吧？她倒好，保送名额也拿到手了，被我爸妈提前送去学大学课程了。但我嘛——”张琼予向后一仰，两个人躺在草坪上望着被城市灯光照亮的夜空，那里竟然一颗星也没有，“我已经无所谓了。”

其实，曾艾佳也不是没有偷偷去找过刘力菲。虽然张琼予总说，刘力菲就是成心要夺走自己的一切，可曾艾佳并不买账。无疑，张琼予曾经是刘力菲唯一可以抓住的救命稻草，但她的依赖绝非利用。曾艾佳无法不注意到她看向自己好友时那种单纯而又坚定的眼神。她心想，这太危险了。

刘力菲下完补习班在门口等自己，怀里还抱着几本教辅。她看见曾艾佳便笑了起来，走过来与自己并行着。

许久不见面的好友聊天必然要寒暄几句，刘力菲开始讲保送的事，毕业之后她就能去这座城市最好的高校、最好的专业，身边一些骑自行车的同学路过，笑着跟她打招呼，刘力菲举起一只手臂挥挥，彩虹色的未来就藏在少年人朝气的身影里。

曾艾佳望着意气风发的好友，沉吟片刻，问道：“你和张琼予……还在冷战吗。”

刘力菲甚至来不及变换表情，像是被戳到了痛处，说出残忍的事实时脸上仍带着微笑：“是啊。她好像永远不会原谅我了。我现在都不想回家了，她每天都跟叔叔阿姨吵架，要么就找我的茬。”

“那你当初究竟为什么……”

“只是想让她跟陈珂分手啊。我也不知道事情会变成这样。”她凛然得仿佛在叙述一件正义的事，“你没和我们在一个学校，你不清楚。那家伙——她根本不可能真心对soso的。”

“可那也由不得你来决定。”曾艾佳终于忍不住说。

“我知道。”刘力菲闭上眼叹了口气，“我承担全部的后果还不行吗。她要恨我也罢，就当作补偿吧。”

……

曾艾佳还沉浸在方才闪光带来的恍惚中。不知不觉刘力菲已经走远了，她混入一群女孩子当中，被簇拥着拉去另一个拍照点。不知为何，曾艾佳觉得这一幕有些孤独。

朱怡欣把相纸拿在手中甩了甩，递给自己。一片苍白里逐渐显出三个人的轮廓，在身边人对比之下，自己灿烂的笑脸有些格格不入，好像是在努力维持一个就要倾覆的假象。曾艾佳把相纸捏在手里有些不知所措。张琼予虽然并没有凑过来，也在一旁斜斜地望着。曾艾佳于是便转过头去犹疑地说：“如果你不想要的话，我就自己……”

“给我吧。”张琼予把手伸过来，摊开掌心，“辛苦你了，斡旋在我们俩中间。”曾艾佳觉得她的脸上似乎闪过一丝落寞，但又稍纵即逝，很快便打起精神来笑嘻嘻地搂过自己，“我会努力不让你那么操心的啦！我还是更想和你一起合影……朱怡欣可不要生我的气啊！”

曾艾佳这才释然下来，她望了眼自己的女朋友，有些难为情：“那还是我们三个一起吧……”

*

张琼予醒来的时候，袁一琦还在熟睡。她毫无防备的样子像极了小孩，一呼一吸挠着自己的颈窝，完全不似昨夜那个将自己捆绑起来、一寸一寸咬着自己皮肤的人。那些地方还在隐隐作痛，甚至因为袁一琦进来的幅度过于粗野，折腾得一觉醒来仍有些不适。

如果不是留下了这些痕迹，她们的这次做爱倒好像很不真实。张琼予的脑袋昏昏沉沉，她不敢去回忆昨晚洪水猛兽般的发泄。此时阳光恰巧从窗帘缝里钻了进来，晃得有些刺眼。

她悄悄挪动了一下，不小心碰到了袁一琦的身体。温暖的、有好闻的味道。她忍不住凑上前，将一条腿贴在对方的身上，然后慢慢地滑到两腿之间，小心翼翼地用敏感处蹭着对方的皮肤。

湿得好快……

袁一琦“嗯”了一声，迷迷糊糊地睁开眼。也许是看见了张琼予有些暧昧的表情，她笑着将手伸过来摸了一下对方的脸，“要做吗？”

“嗯。”

这次并不是粗暴的。袁一琦让自己侧卧着，将手指在早已润透的穴口缓缓打转，一边撑起脑袋玩味似地欣赏着自己的表情。手上的动作逐渐大了起来，被子被震得从袁一琦身上滑下，露出有些触目惊心的伤痕，其中有一些，很明显是旧的。

“怎么弄的……”张琼予从羞耻中缓过神来，问道。

袁一琦不说话，忽然将整根手指送了进去。是说错话了吗？张琼予想。但对方抽动的速度越来越快，让自己没办法继续思考下去。但出乎意料的，在快要到达高潮的时候却停了下来，嘴里还喃喃着“不行，这样没感觉”，一边从床头柜上摸来了昨晚套住自己的项圈，又麻利地拴上，接着用链条扼住自己。

张琼予被勒得难受，索性要对方付出代价，于是又问了一遍。

“我爸打的。”袁一琦面无表情地回答，一边紧紧盯着张琼予被勒红的脖颈，“说起来，你想怎么高潮呢？是要用舔的，还是插的呢？”

张琼予并没有料到对方会这样问，于是忽然羞红了脸，“嗯……舔的吧……”

“我想也是。”袁一琦点点头，接着钻进被子里。她温热的呼吸吐在自己湿得往下滴水的那处，张琼予将臀部抬起来，好让对方能更容易地找到敏感点。“我昨天就发现了，你好像更喜欢被舔……”声音从被子里传来，闷闷的。袁一琦用嘴包裹住泉涌不息的地方，狠狠吮了两下，“这是为什么呢？”

不知为何，张琼予忽然有种被拆穿的感觉。她都来不及等高潮，便轻轻踹了一脚身下的人：“我不会告诉你的。”

“那好吧……”袁一琦加快了口中的动作，似乎想到了什么，便又抬起头问：“那你呢？你的伤痕是从哪里来的？”

张琼予一时间有些哑口无言，等到高潮完毕，消耗掉了所有理智后，才借着这股劲气喘吁吁地回答道：“我吗？也许是因为没被爱过吧。”

刚做完，张琼予便接到了工作上的电话。筹备许久的巡演终于要收尾了，于是零零碎碎的事情也多了起来。袁一琦饶有兴致地听她讲电话，一边欣赏张琼予裸着身子在自己衣柜里找衣服。毕竟昨天那些已经被糟蹋得不能再穿了。等她挂了，便打趣般地问：“我答应帮你忙，你打算怎么回报我？”

张琼予有些欲言又止，袁一琦被她尴尬的模样逗笑了：“好啦，你不用担心，我没把做爱当作是筹码。我是想说，你工作我能跟着去吗？”

“那当然可以了。”张琼予松了口气，接着把袁一琦的衣服套在身上，“啊……好难看啊你的衣服都！”

“还嫌弃？有的穿就不错了。”

“那你要以什么身份跟我去呀。”张琼予忽然俏皮地转过头问，衣服还没扣好，白皙的胸脯若影若现着。

袁一琦咽了咽口水，没想到对方竟会忽然要掌握主动权，“你想我什么身份都可以。”

“那就先送我回家吧。”

这是张琼予第二次带别人回家，大小乔简直快要被自己近来的转变惊掉大牙。袁一琦似乎对老城区的旧楼不太习惯，一直皱着眉东看西看，张琼予只好收拾完东西后就立刻将她带出去。

“你就这么嫌弃我住的地方啊。”张琼予笑着调侃，一边跟她从牌坊下穿过去，走到热闹的主街上。

“你不如搬来跟我住。”袁一琦忽然认真地说，“我想好了，如果要经常来这边的话，就长租一套房，平时你可以住在那里。”

“拉倒吧……我可不要被你包养。再说了，我答应了要照顾那两个妹妹呢。”

两个人走过一个卖水果的奶奶身边，不约而同地停了下来。

“不能用微信？现在谁还会带零钱啊……你有吗？”袁一琦皱着眉问。

张琼予把钱包拿出来左翻右翻，那里几乎已经被各式卡片塞满，虽然一分零钱也没找到，可她还是眼尖注意到了那张很久没拿出来的相片。

和曾艾佳……还有她的相片。

“走啦，没零钱就算了，”袁一琦在一旁催促着，“你要迟到了。”

“嗯好。”张琼予笑着应道，然后钻进袁一琦停在路边的车里。

汽车驶过跨江大桥的时候，张琼予不知为何忽然认出，这是十余年前去接刘力菲时经过的地方。

“听左婧媛说，你和刘力菲不是亲姐妹啊。”袁一琦正开着车，开始找些琐碎的话题。

“更像是朋友。”张琼予侧过头去看江面，那里今天似乎没有水鸟出没，“不过现在连朋友也不是了。”

“感觉是个很复杂的故事。”

“是的呢。”

“我也曾经有过类似的经历。走出来了就好了。”袁一琦的声音被风吹走了些，听起来模模糊糊的，“无论是朋友还是爱人，找到下一个，就会好了。”

张琼予不说话，只是继续盯着江面，直到它消失在自己的视野里。


	7. Chapter 7

**第七章（上）**

接到唐莉佳的电话时，刘力菲正泡在放满热水的浴缸里小憩。停滞很久的工作终于顺利收官，领导给自己准了半天假，可高度紧绷的神经一旦松懈下来，便立即退化成一滩烂泥。

简而言之——除了回家，她不知该去哪儿。

左婧媛说，客户之所以能爽快答应，是托了张琼予的福，这让自己有些无言以对。她从没想过要再将张琼予牵扯进来，也做好了与她就此恩断义绝的准备。张琼予的掺和让这一切变了味。刘力菲无法原谅，也无法置之不顾。

但至少现在，她想短暂地放空一会儿。

手机在洗手台上嗡嗡地震，刘力菲坐起身来，水的重力将她向后拉扯，使得重心有些不稳。也不知是打滑，还是被来电者的名字吓得一怔，手机差一点儿就要滑进水里。

“喂。”

还是那个熟悉的声音，柔软甜腻得仿佛立刻就能看见她的笑脸。上一次见面是什么时候呢？有些记不太清了。毕竟工作后便很少去看她演出了。大学的时候，自己总是和左婧媛一起站在台下看着她给吉他调音，然后露出有点羞涩的微笑。那时唐莉佳还带着自己的乐队在小酒馆里表演，左婧媛总会贴心地准备好演出结束后的惊喜，还一脸神秘地让自己保好密。一开始，来听歌的只有她们几个熟人，左婧媛总是卖力地喊着，兴奋得好像台下的观众有几十人那么多。到后来，她的声音被铺天盖地的欢呼盖过，一眼也难在人群里辨认出她们几个的身影了。

“好多粉丝呀。”左婧媛和自己一起挤在人群里，不禁感慨起来。

“等她火了，你就有竞争对手咯。”刘力菲打趣道。

“那又怎样，”左婧媛不屑一顾地哼了一声，撅起嘴盯着台上女孩潇洒的样子，“我倒希望她成大明星，开演唱会，反正她肯定还会是我女朋友的，不是吗？”

“好好好，当然是。”刘力菲连忙附和，她可惹不起这个醋缸做的朋友。

兴许事情就是这么巧，唐莉佳选择全职做乐队后，在地下音乐的圈子里越混越广，交了不少朋友，也收获了一小群粉丝，到如今，已经是可以给当红乐队做开场的地位了。然而，左婧媛的话只兑现了一半。

那是自己成年后与张琼予最过亲密的时间。左婧媛和唐莉佳每日吵得不可开交，刘力菲为独自斡旋头疼，于是就变成了两人分头去打探消息，再聚在一块儿商量对策。不知为何，刘力菲想起高中时被夹在自己和张琼予之间的曾艾佳，如今只能在心底暗暗抱歉。毕竟她也没料到，那种滋味竟如此不好受。

当然，始料不及的事还不止于此。

刘力菲的眼前浮现出那个深冬，那时她已经搬离宿舍自己住，实习到半夜回家时，看见唐莉佳颓唐地坐在自己家门口。她垂着脑袋，甚至都没力气去注意自己。刘力菲走到跟前蹲下，伸过手去拍她的肩。

“是左吗……”

唐莉佳抬起眼，妆都被弄花了一半。她先是点点头，想说什么，却又被泪水梗在喉咙里，只能朝自己晃晃手。

左婧媛是一个热烈的人。爱得热烈，嫉妒得热烈，恨得也热烈。而唐莉佳就像一团波澜不惊的死水。刘力菲先前很难想象她会真切地被岸边那团燃烧的火伤害到，可唐莉佳毕竟也是人，这种走钢丝般的关系消磨掉她太多的心智，哪怕是死水也会被点燃。刘力菲垂下眼眸去看靠在自己怀里的唐莉佳，她们倚偎在客厅的沙发上，身体陷进去，两个人都一言不发。

唐莉佳忽然叹了口气。

“有时候，我觉得信任不是很简单的事情吗？两个人在一起，不用说什么也能明白对方的想法。可左，她非要我去证明，这种事哪里是能用言语证明的呢。”

“也许她只是太害怕了。”

“可能吧。如果……她能像你一样就好了。”

说这话时，唐莉佳正被刘力菲用长长的手臂圈在怀里，她没有抬头，只是伸过一只手轻轻在自己胸膛敲打了两下，然后用掌心放松地贴近。刘力菲的下巴蹭着她的头发，忍不住轻轻呼吸了一下唐莉佳的味道。唐莉佳此刻正被自己所接纳着，这种感觉与占有欲竟莫名的相似，“如果她能像你一样就好了”，刘力菲玩味着这句话，是在说，她会成为比左婧媛更好的恋人么？也许是的。她从来都更懂得怎样克制。况且在当下这种情况，她只需要向前迈出一点点就可以侵犯唐莉佳的脆弱。

不知不觉，连呼吸都变得热了起来，刘力菲本搭在唐莉佳腰上的手开始不自觉向上移。也许是察觉到了自己的小动作，唐莉佳将头抬起来面对着自己，发丝勾过鼻尖，窸窣的感觉暧昧到过分，她微微昂起头，这样的暗示太明显了一点。只要刘力菲想，她就不可能会拒绝。

好近。唐莉佳的眼睛好近，嘴唇好近，呼吸好近，勾引好近。

刘力菲想吻，想扯开她的衣服去侵犯。但她闭着眼睛凑过去的时候，这个吻却落进虚空。

……不行，刘力菲。这不是趁人之危吗。

她转而将唐莉佳紧紧抱在怀里，头也不敢回地停顿着。对方好像有些错愕，但很快就明白了什么，于是毫不克制地笑出声来。

“这就是你安慰我的方式吗。”

但毕竟刘力菲没有挣扎太久，大概是她远不如自己想得那般高尚。冷战期间唐莉佳频繁地来公司楼下等自己，刘力菲也耐着性子陪她去各种地方晃荡。

往往两个人并肩一走，夜色就深得快了起来。谁知道南方城市的冬夜也会冷得这么彻骨，刘力菲从包里取出一条围巾给唐莉佳围上，对方眼睛笑得弯了起来，看着自己笨手笨脚地理着围巾，左搭右搭都不够协调，于是笑着给自己的脑壳来了一敲。

“好啦，我自己来就是。”

唐莉佳把围巾摘下来重新叠好，却将另一段缠在了自己脖子上。于是刘力菲不得不离唐莉佳更近些。对方把手揣进自己的口袋，冰冰凉凉的，碰着自己温热的手心。刘力菲忽然有些慌乱，她望向唐莉佳的眼眸，幸好对方只是飞快地转过身向前继续走去，自己也不得不跟上前。

她们就这样沉默不语地向前走了好长一段，长到刘力菲忘记了时间有多久，也忘记了没开口有多久。

直到唐莉佳忽然停下来。刘力菲有些迷茫地看着她，不知是否因为冬风，她的脸颊看起来红得很不自然。

“刘力菲，我再给你最后一次机会。”

半晌，她才注意到她们停在了一家旅馆的门口。

刘力菲也不是从没想象过唐莉佳在床上的样子。有时左婧媛回来很晚，或者根本不回来，第二天总是穿着和昨天一样的衣服，哼着小曲儿走进宿舍。刘力菲心知肚明，只是简单地和她打一声招呼，转而忍不住去想她们刚才一起度过的夜晚。她想什么呢？她想，唐莉佳那样温柔的人，兴许在做爱时也像一只猫儿般温顺吧。哪怕是碰到左婧媛这样富有侵略性的狮子，也只会是懒洋洋地瞥一眼，等待对方的进攻。

此时此刻，唐莉佳正跪坐在床上。她洗过澡后就只是穿着内衣，暧昧地把头靠在自己的腹部。刘力菲用一只手抚摸着她的头发，小心翼翼地俯过身子去，落下一个轻轻柔柔的吻。唐莉佳似乎是被逗笑了，“你好像小孩子啊。”

“对不起，我不会……”承认自己从没跟人上过床是件挺丢人的事，但刘力菲还是支支吾吾地说出来了。然而唐莉佳就只是笑，一边勾住自己的脖子，吻了过来。这个吻悠长而又绵软，丝毫不似自己从前那些浅尝辄止的感情，好像要透过舌尖的触碰与纠缠，将两个人深深捆绑在一起。刘力菲出不了气，吻完之后面色绯红，还在想自己刚刚是不是显得过分笨拙。唐莉佳在自己鼻尖轻轻刮了一下：“没关系，我教你啊。”

自己的手被引导着攀上对方的胸脯，柔软的，隔着一层布料都能清晰感受到。唐莉佳的手扶在自己的手上，跟着节奏一块儿动，从刘力菲的角度看来，倒像是在出神地自慰着。刘力菲把冰凉的手伸进她的内衣，刺激得对方惊叫出来，并咬了咬嘴唇，这模样勾得她心烦意乱，手上的动作也大了起来。

“然后……下面……”

接着，唐莉佳引导刘力菲向下摸去。她依然保持着跪姿，屁股稍稍向上翘起，给刘力菲的手留出空间来。刘力菲也不吻了，一只手紧紧的将唐莉佳扣在怀里，对方被拨弄得不住发出呻吟，呼吸打在自己身上热得发烫。另一只手有些生涩地来回移动着手指。

“是这样吗？”

“嗯，再用力一点……“

刘力菲感觉到指尖渐渐传来温热、潮湿的感觉，拨弄时也多出了水声。她有些害羞，却又异常兴奋，唐莉佳的快感此刻全由自己掌控。她深一点，对方就会紧紧抓住自己的衣角、发出深重的喘息，若是浅一点，就会看见她湿漉漉的眼眸盯着自己：“刘力菲，再进来一点。”

好像老师与模范生的游戏，但谁也说不好主动权在谁手中。

等到刘力菲一手都沾满了液体，唐莉佳就转过身去、趴在床的中央。她侧过头来看着自己，“从后面来。”刘力菲解开衣服，上床将唐莉佳压在身下。这兴许是一种支配的快感。刘力菲忽然想起，猫在做爱的时候，是会咬住对方的后颈不让挣脱的。她吻着唐莉佳侧过来的脸，另一只手找到刚刚被弄到湿透的地方。

“你喜欢这个节奏吗？还是要再重一点。”刘力菲轻轻地问。

“你学会了。”唐莉佳笑她，“而且学得很快。”

“喂？刘力菲？能听见吗？”

回过神时，那边的声音已经逐渐焦急了起来。

“刚刚没听清……怎么啦，最近还好吗？找我有什么事？”

“还行吧，是这样的，”唐莉佳的声音松弛下来，“我周末要给一个巡演乐队热场，在soso的场子，你要来吗？”

刘力菲将眉头皱起来。但这也不怪她，唐莉佳大约并不知道自己跟张琼予现在的尴尬关系，可解释起来也麻烦，不如就搪塞过去好了。

“抱歉啊，我可能来不了。”

电话那头传来一声清晰的叹息，“是这样啊，那没办法了。这次soso帮了大忙，让我们能演五首歌。但是呢，我们跟这个乐队的风格差异很大，受众不一样，我有些担心演那么长时间他们的乐迷会不满……”又是一声更深的叹息，“其实是想找些朋友帮忙撑场子的。”

刘力菲有些动摇，她试探性地问：“那张琼予……？”

“你要见她吗？她应该挺忙的，你要是找她得早点去，不然根本见不到人。”

“啊没有……我只是随便问问。这样吧，我去，把别的事情推掉就好了。”

唐莉佳兴奋地在电话那头尖叫起来。

“那太好了，我真的生怕会被嘘诶……那样太尴尬了……”唐莉佳还在滔滔不绝，可刘力菲已经无心去听了。

她回想起那次做完爱后，自己用纸巾细心帮唐莉佳擦去身下狼狈的爱液，却听见那边悠悠地传来一声。

“刘力菲，要和我要交往吗？”

还没等自己反应过来，唐莉佳便兀自找了个台阶下。

“没事，不要有压力，如果觉得这样不合适也没关系的。”

“……”

长久的沉默。

“对不起……”

从那时起，刘力菲觉得自己也许是总会爱上不该爱的人的。

**第七章（下）**

巡演这天张琼予忙得昏天黑地，乐迷悉数入场时，她神经紧绷地在一旁控场，这时便看见袁一琦从门口进来，身边还跟着一个戴着棒球帽和黑口罩的人。她喊了一声，袁一琦注意到自己，绽放出一个灿烂的笑。

“你来干什么？”张琼予看见打扮奇怪的左婧媛，慌忙拉她到身边，“你不知道今天的热场乐队是……？”

“唐莉佳嘛，我知道。”左婧媛耸了耸肩，从自己的拉扯中挣脱开，“不过为什么我做什么都和她有关啊，关她什么事。我就不能是单纯来看巡演，顺便——”她狡黠地笑了笑，目光扫过袁一琦和自己，“看看这对我撮合的小情侣进展怎么样了。”

“那你穿成这样干嘛。”张琼予翻了个白眼，左婧媛的气焰很快弱下去，只能作出被呛到的表情，连忙挥挥手。

袁一琦也皱起眉毛来：“我们没有在交往。”

“那不是小情侣，绯闻女友总可以吧。”袁一琦作出要打她的姿势，脸上还挂着笑意，但那笑容并不尴尬却反倒显得骄傲，也许对她来说，张琼予是势在必得的目标，“——行啦行啦，我惹不起你们俩还不行吗。”

兴许，袁一琦真的是一个不错的选择。短暂交往的时间里，她每天开车来接送自己上下班，而张琼予发觉，自己竟然也会暗暗喜欢被袁一琦绑在床头的感觉，喜欢她把自己的双眼蒙上，喜欢她有些乖戾的动作，喜欢彼此在黑暗中交换着痛苦。袁一琦不止一次提出希望张琼予搬来一起住，张琼予犹豫很久，最后还是摇摇脑袋拒绝——哪怕这段关系开始得醉生梦死，她也还是抱有一丝希望，希望事情可以慢慢来，希望她和袁一琦能发展出一段健康的感情。

这是她一直以来都梦寐以求的。从过去的阴影里逃开，开始新的生活。

很快灯便暗了下来，几个身影走到台上开始调试设备，张琼予轻松地认出那个较为娇小的便是唐莉佳，正抱着一把吉他站在舞台最前方。人群窸窣的声音安静下来，她注意到身旁的左婧媛向后缩了缩，还腾出手来把口罩拉好。

鼓手的鼓棒敲击四下，灯光亮起，白色的光洒在唐莉佳的脸上，她还是和以前一样梳着干净的发型，把一些挽到脑后，冲台下陌生的人群微笑着，一只手奋力扫着和弦。

左边的人群被一个身影挤开，那人大约是迟到了却还想到靠前的位置去，不住地“抱歉、抱歉”着。等到她经过张琼予面前时，短暂的停顿瞬间让气氛跌到冰点。

刘力菲逆着光，上目线在阴影里带着一丝冷漠，这种冷漠是张琼予几乎从未见过的，如今真切地目睹时不禁感到胆寒。她目光扫过袁一琦和自己，忽而混杂进了一些不屑和轻蔑，张琼予觉得自己正在被审判，被讥笑为一个恬不知耻的浪荡子，如果刘力菲要开口，她很笃信那将是恶毒的讥讽。这种事光是想想，就已经足够心碎了。

但刘力菲并没有说话，只是飞快地将视线挪开。当她终于发现左婧媛时脸上忽然飘过了一丝退缩。她们之中没有人说话，刘力菲也沉默地转过身去，继续借道向前挤去。

“她来干什么。”袁一琦的语气里有些疑虑。

“唐莉佳让她来的呗。”这话从左婧媛口中说出，不知为何平添了几分妒忌的恼意。

“看来，你们的关系并没有我想象中那么好。”袁一琦敏锐地捕捉到这份不快，一针见血地评价道。

左婧媛没有说话，只是继续抱着臂看台上的人，谁也说不准她在口罩下是什么样的表情。

对张琼予来说，三首歌的时间很快。唐莉佳今天没有演新歌，全是以前和左婧媛交往时写出的代表作，她全部都能跟着唱，在人群里欢快地打着节拍。甚至连左婧媛都不由自主地哼了起来。

但对其他人来说，台上的陌生女孩只不过在耽误他们狂欢的时间。

“下面我们这首歌叫做《天空信》。”唐莉佳在台上介绍道，人群间已经开始出现了抱怨的叹息。

*怎么还有歌啊？还有几首啊？*

唐莉佳的表情有些尴尬，很快，抱怨在场内散播开来，这只本地乐队对他们来说还是太名不见经传了，眼看着就要控不住场，张琼予却听见身边传来一声洪亮的大喊。

“唐莉佳——”

她诧异地看向左婧媛，对方喊完过后立马把头低下去，还不忘冷冷地回自己一句：“看我干嘛。”唐莉佳兴许是觉得这声音有些耳熟，目光在人群中检索着，然后落在她们附近的位置。

她举起手来。

“左，她看到你了。”张琼予兴奋地扯着左婧媛的衣角。

可人群前方的另一只手也举起来，向唐莉佳示意着。张琼予认得，那是刘力菲的手。唐莉佳的目光温柔地定在刘力菲身上，用口型表达了自己对于救场的感激。

“嘁。”左婧媛把帽檐拉低，这下张琼予更无法看到她的表情了。

唐莉佳和刘力菲越过人海互相注视着，鼓手再次敲击鼓棒，下一首歌响起，谁都能发现唐莉佳眼里现在只满满地装下一个人。

左婧媛转过身去，低着头从自己身前挤过。张琼予试图拉住她：“不看了？”但左婧媛头也不回，只是挥挥手：“不看了，你们玩吧。”然后便消失在人群里。

唐莉佳下台后，刘力菲便打算回去。和张琼予待在同一个空间让她感到恐怖，更何况她和袁一琦站在一起的样子，真叫自己恶心。这种感觉几乎像是一种反复发作的胃病，从身体内部绞着自己不肯放过。从高中看见她和陈珂在一起时就是这样。一种无名的不适。

她感觉有些头晕，唐莉佳在台上朝自己招手时，只能恍惚地予以回应。她还是如此柔和地放过了自己，理解了自己没有办法光明正大爱她的事实。

所有感情到了刘力菲这里都会变得畸形，这是自己需要承认的第二个事实。

Livehouse的盥洗室永远如此肮脏，刘力菲皱着眉走进去，浓厚的酒精与香烟味混杂在一起，异常刺鼻。外面那只朋克乐队此刻已经上台了，人群爆发出尖锐的欢呼，和鼓点、贝斯、主唱的嘶吼混杂在一起，叫自己头疼。刘力菲终于认出这是张琼予很喜欢的一支乐队，他们的歌词永远在写一个神经衰弱的男人，没有工作、没有钱，永无止境地爱上别人的女朋友，永无止境地背叛、被唾弃、被吊死。

她把盥洗室的门合上。昏暗灯光下，她发现那里正站着左婧媛。

她今天的打扮格外奇怪，以至于自己第一眼都没能认出来。刘力菲努力打起精神和好友打招呼，可对方只是冷冷看着自己一言不发。

“我不知道你今天也来了。”刘力菲察觉到了空气中的紧张，她靠在门上，讪讪地笑着。

左婧媛叹了口气，朝自己走过来。“别装了，你不累我都累了。”一种威胁的压迫感随之逼近，“你以为你和唐莉佳的事我真的不知道？”

刘力菲从对方的目光中察觉到，装傻此刻也许并不是一个好的选择，她正在思索该怎么辩解，左婧媛便一拳砸在了身后的门上。

“我什么都知道。包括你和张琼予，你以前干的那些勾当，我全都清楚。花了这么长时间才看清我的朋友是个什么样的人，我也真是蠢透了。”

“那你想怎么做。”

“我想怎么做？”左婧媛忽而轻轻笑了起来，似乎在品味她的这句话，“啊，我可以做的事有很多啊。比如，告诉你我是怎么睡张琼予的，告诉你我是怎么亲眼看着她睡你前女友、睡袁一琦的。但我不想说，因为我恶心，因为我觉得告诉了也没什么用，毕竟你们就是要注定彼此折磨到死。这样想想，倒是很配呢。”

左婧媛似乎在想些什么。她忽然抬头盯着刘力菲的眼睛，刘力菲浑身的冷汗都冒了出来，不知为何她竟看到一丝视死如归的愤怒。

“那么谨代表我自己呢，看在这么多年朋友的份上，就这样一笔勾销吧。”

还没等反应过来，左婧媛便朝自己的脑袋砸了过来，这一下正中眼角，温热的血淌下来的同时意识也如雾一般散开。她被左婧媛拽着衣领扔在地上，挣扎着却动弹不得。门外的摇滚乐也渐渐弱下去，化作尖锐的长啸。

也不知过了多久，自己才被一个熟悉的怀抱重新捡起来。

刘力菲迷迷糊糊想起初中时，自己被放学路上的男生欺负，回到家却毅然决然地为挨骂的张琼予说话的事。那天晚上她抱着枕头跑来求和，水汪汪的眼睛任谁看了也会心软。那时刘力菲也是这样靠在张琼予的怀里，被她保护着，又一心想要保护着她。

“菲菲？”

是张琼予啊。


	8. Chapter 8

刘力菲靠在自己肩膀平稳地呼吸着，应该是睡着了。

张琼予已经记不清，上一次她这样依赖自己是什么时候，大概那会儿的刘力菲还没有现在这么高挑，不然她怎么会记得，从前刘力菲靠过来时都是自然放松的，如今却需要将脑袋多垂下一点，而自己生怕这是个不够舒服的角度。

也许是因为在车上，尽管袁一琦开得很平稳，仍然时不时会颠簸两下，因而刘力菲的睫毛总是警觉地颤动着，像一只在危机四伏的草原中小憩的羊。

汽车驶进小区，停在楼下。袁一琦走过来帮忙拉开车门，刘力菲便立即清醒过来。

“还好吗？”张琼予低声问。

她点点头，用手臂将身体支撑起来，从袁一琦身旁钻出去的时候还放肆地碰了对方一下，弄得袁一琦不满地撇了撇嘴。

“明天早上再来接你。”袁一琦回到车里，一脚油门下去便驶离开来，车灯如萤火般顺着窄路飘远，只留下二人站在漆黑的夜里。

刘力菲并没有回头，兀自走进公寓。

就这样一前一后地走进门，刘力菲兴许是还没有彻底缓过神来，疲惫地往沙发上一倒，伤口被室内光照得鲜红。她现在只想自己安静一会儿，但张琼予正在储物柜前翻找药物，不断发出塑料纸摩擦的声音。

“你不跟她回去吗。”

头痛得很，太阳穴还在突突地跳，张琼予并没有回头看自己，好像她留在这里是理所当然的一般。

“那也得先帮你清理好伤口再说啊。”张琼予站起身来，拿着碘伏和棉球慢慢走近，可笑的是她居然不敢正眼看过来，谁知道从前总是惩罚着自己的人怎么会忽然间学会了心虚。

张琼予跪在自己面前，棉球碰到伤口的那一刻凉到忍不住闭了眼。这种刺痛的感觉莫名很熟悉，像刀刃一般划过心脏。刘力菲飞快抓住张琼予的手腕。对方的脸上陡然闪过一丝惊恐，好像并不知道刘力菲为什么要这么做。

“为什么不走？你是在同情我吗。”

“我只是想帮你……”

“值得吗？你不是一直很想摆脱我吗？”

张琼予仰着她的脸看着自己，她很少有这样失语的时候。她弧度好看的嘴唇正在微微发抖，不知为何这种细节在此刻却如此分明。有多久没有这样凝视着她了呢？应该在梦里有过，可梦总是模糊不清，刘力菲甚至分不清那是什么样的张琼予，是依赖自己的、陌生的、还是恨着自己的张琼予。总之，都不是带着这种求饶的眼神。那泛着潺潺泪光的眼睛，好像是在恳求，恳求自己放她一马，放她去过她应有的人生。

**可是我呢？可是我的人生呢？**

张琼予昂着头时，金色的长发垂在肩膀，露出脖子的一部分。刘力菲注意到藏在发丝后一块若隐若现的痕迹，她伸出手拨开那撮头发，手指触到张琼予的时候她还在发抖。那是一块新鲜的淤青，想必是某人做到忘情时留下的，要在最显眼的地方耀武扬威留下属于自己的标记。袁一琦的标记。

刘力菲用拇指摩擦着那里，她的手指紧紧扣住张琼予的脖颈，让她不得不将脑袋向一侧偏去。也许是知道自己发现了那饱含占有欲的吻痕，张琼予的语气变得愈发恳切起来。

“菲菲。不是你想的那样。”

“哪样？”恼怒汹涌而来。刘力菲捏住张琼予的脖子向后摁去，再反应过来时已经将她压在了身下。张琼予的衣服和头发凌乱不堪，胸口剧烈地起伏，眼神饱含前所未有的害怕，“你是说，你没有跟袁一琦上床吗。”

“真的不是那样……和以前不一样的，我不是……”

“不是什么？”刘力菲觉得她的话很滑稽，“不是为了报复我跟我女朋友上床那样？不是像你为了虚荣跟陈珂在一起那样？”

凭什么你可以一次又一次地放纵过后还能全身而退，被随便什么人占据后还能嬉笑着走到我面前。

是在炫耀么，什么都可以信手拈来，可我从来什么都没有。

我的爱与人生，全都是借来的东西。

“左婧媛说我是个烂人。”湿漉漉的东西啪嗒落下来、砸在脸上，是止不住的泪水，“我想明白了，她说得对，而且我还可以烂得再彻底一点。”

“刘力菲你干什——”话还没有说完，就被捂住了嘴。张琼予被刘力菲死死压在身下，一只手还去扯她早就弄乱了的上衣。张琼予的脸上满是错愕与恐惧，她挣扎着想要抵抗，但终究抵不过对方的力气，但无意间的一甩手让刘力菲的脸又撞上了桌沿，好不容易止血的伤口又绽开，汩汩淌出鲜血。

“她们可以对你做的，我也可以。”

本不该是这样的，她们的第一次。

张琼予终于不再抵抗，也失掉了力气。刘力菲细碎的吻落在她耳边，就算手上的动作是那么粗暴，可她的吻依旧如此小心翼翼，像生怕自己随时就要碎掉一般。如果可以，她宁愿刘力菲继续像几分钟之前那样任性发着怒，甚至愿意被她弄疼，愿意让她做比袁一琦对自己做的、还要更下流的事……而不是像现在这样，就连惩罚都带着与生俱来的克制。

刘力菲抬起头，和自己交换着注视。她伸手擦掉滴在自己脸上的泪和血，那些都是属于她的东西。刘力菲眼神里妒火烧得浓烈，却迟迟不敢靠近。大概真的是个笨蛋吧，到了这种时候，居然也还要犹豫。张琼予伸手勾住她的脖子，她想开口告诉刘力菲，她从来都是她一个人的，就算和别人做爱时也是这样。但话在嘴边打转却怎样都说不出口。她害怕，也许说了，会将她的心打得再碎一点。

“我可以吻你吗？”

张琼予将眼睛闭上，点头默许后那个人才慢慢靠近，将嘴唇轻轻覆在自己的嘴唇上。她想，刘力菲这些年也曾爱过不少人吧，可跟自己接吻时却还是如此笨拙，好像这个吻只是为了续上许多年前那个夜晚里偶然的试探。如果，如果她没有赌气跟陈珂在一起，如果她没有去那个阅览室，如果她没有把一切都怪到刘力菲身上，她们会怎么样呢。

分明是自己先逃避了。

温热的舌尖纠缠在一起，刘力菲的呼吸变得急促，她撑着地面的手有些微微发抖，于是将重心放低了一点，胯部便蹭着张琼予的身体，弄得她不自觉要微微分开双腿。从前她和人做爱，总喜欢单刀直入，接吻不过是一点增添情趣的调剂，但张琼予喜欢刘力菲吻自己时专注而又仔细的样子，像是要将她一点点地占有和记住，像是在进入自己的身体前就给出明确的信号。一种占有欲的体现。

这个吻不知持续了多久，刘力菲抬起头来，她的眼神里装满了惶恐与害怕。张琼予伸手去摸她的脸，漂亮的眼睛旁那道创口叫自己难过，谁知道她的心是不是布满了比这还要触目惊心的伤痕。“别怕，”刘力菲又开始发抖，张琼予将她抱在怀里，“我不会走的，你不要怕。”

“那你帮帮我。”连声音都变得脆弱起来。

“好，我帮你。”

张琼予坐起身来，将上衣脱掉。刘力菲痴痴地看着她把内衣扣解开，袒露出一片雪白，上面点缀着两朵粉嫩的红晕。等到张琼予准备将裙子也解开时，刘力菲却伸手制止她的动作：“别脱掉。”张琼予望着她：“你喜欢我穿着？”刘力菲点点头，然后将手伸进张琼予的裙底，去寻那等待爱抚的柔软。

没有人知道，在刘力菲无数个关于张琼予的春梦里，对方都穿着那天在阅览室时的那条制服短裙。她在梦里将张琼予抱起来，她们的身体压在书架上、呼吸交织在一起，什么尊严啦顾虑啦，都不重要。

刘力菲的手指探进张琼予的花蕊，身下人因此而皱起了眉，朦胧地呜咽着。原来是这样温暖的感觉，紧紧地吸附着自己，又时不时地松开一些、允许进入更多。刘力菲看着张琼予的眼睛，看她风情得要死的表情，然后像在梦里那样，将她轻松地抱起。张琼予的双腿缠在自己腰上，湿润的花瓣蹭着自己的小腹，留下一道道水痕。刘力菲将她放在桌上，胯向前一顶， 张琼予便发出一声娇喘，也要不自觉地在刘力菲紧实的腹部继续蹭着，昂着脖子向她索要一个安慰的吻。

“菲菲。”“嗯？”刘力菲将脑袋抵在张琼予的额头上，近距离凝望她魅惑的双眼，几乎要被勾走了魂魄。“可以帮我口吗？”恍惚中听到这句话，刘力菲感觉整个身体都在发烧，只能慌乱地俯下身去。

“你知道我为什么喜欢吗？因为我记得和你接吻时的感觉。”

那探进自己口中，稍纵即逝的温柔。

想要被刘力菲吻遍身体的每一寸，那里也是，最好是用舌头打着转探进去，然后俏皮地轻舔几下，等吊足胃口了再给。最送人入青云的性不是用坚硬去撕裂脆弱，而是柔软与柔软的纠缠，在命名为爱的本能里，融化掉任何与自我相关的锋芒。恍惚里，她们此刻成为了一体，在制造着一场盛大的、将永远铭记在这具肉身上的灾难。

“你喜欢吗？”

高潮过后的短暂几秒空白里，自己抑制不住要颤抖的身体被刘力菲紧紧抱在怀里。她靠在张琼予的肩上，呢喃地问着，像一只脆弱的、等待夸奖的羊羔。

张琼予轻轻叹出一口气，将身体放松地向刘力菲怀中倒去。

“我从来都喜欢。”

*

那天她们没有再接着做了，张琼予终于抽出空来帮刘力菲上好药，今天醒来时那里已经形成了浅浅的一层痂。刘力菲睡着的时候也非要抱着自己，本来还假惺惺地要给自己收拾房间，张琼予径直往她的床上一坐，“我就睡这”，对方瞬间没了脾气。真是一张好看的脸，张琼予枕着对方的手臂，心想。她用食指勾勒着还在熟睡的刘力菲的脸庞，原来在自己不经意时就已经脱掉了所有稚气。还有什么事是自己不知道的呢？比如她究竟有几段无疾而终的恋爱，还有没有别的朋友，每天早晨吃什么，睡前在做什么，她都很想知道。

还在思索时，手机突然响了，袁一琦发来微信说已经在楼下等，要带自己去吃新城的一家餐厅。刘力菲被铃声吵醒，迷迷糊糊地爬起来。

“要走了吗？”

“如果你想，我也可以留下来。”张琼予有些迟疑。一切发生的太过迅速，她都没来得及理清当下的关系。

刘力菲靠在床头望着她，然后慢慢张开双臂，张琼予立刻乖巧地钻进她的怀抱。“我没事的，”刘力菲的语气里揉杂了无奈与纵容，好像昨夜发生的事给她平添了几分相信对方的底气，“暂时给彼此一些时间也好。”

然后，她便用星星一般的眼眸望着张琼予，并落下一个轻柔的吻。“但这次，你要记得回来。”


	9. Chapter 9

已经躲了一周了。

除了处理工作，张琼予几乎没怎么打开过微信。和袁一琦的对话停在了三天前，一直谎称自己很忙，拿各种大小事去搪塞她，搪塞到袁一琦开着车跑来下班路上堵自己。幸好张琼予眼疾手快，在瞄到熟悉的车牌后便立刻转身、大步流星地抄另一条道溜走。

刘力菲倒好，竟一次也没来主动联系过，冷淡得让张琼予恍惚以为那晚发生的事不过是又一场梦。

从前遇上这种事，自己还可以去找左婧媛商量。且不论她才得知刘力菲竟然被卷进了那对麻烦家伙的爱恨情仇，当下的两难又不是选炮友那么简单。关上刘力菲家门的那一刻，张琼予觉得有什么东西不可逆转地变了，她再不能像从前那样轻快地离去，假装自己只是暂且在她那里停泊一会儿。刘力菲的脆弱像猫一样挠着自己的心脏，这是她从未见识过的，却在见识过后无法割舍的。

可放下过去又何尝容易？无论此刻如何心疼，曾经对彼此的伤害，却是真切到刀刀到肉。于是无数的顾虑只能郁结在心里，渐渐膨胀成一个快要爆炸的气球。

眼下唯一能做的，似乎就是无限地把战线拉长，直到天平的某侧支撑不住，将她狠狠地、推向另外一边。

张琼予正在中学时老光顾的那家糖水铺门口东张西望，不用费太多功夫，便能看见曾艾佳坐在最里面的位置，冲自己招手。身后不断有骑自行车的人经过，叮叮当当的铃声和街坊邻居的清谈混杂在一起，恍惚间令她以为回到了多年以前。

可玻璃窗上映出的分明是一个成熟的影子，早不似孩子那样懵懂。她也朝对方挥挥手，然后一路摇头晃脑地小跑到好友面前：“这么久不来找我，你和朱朱看来还是很甜蜜嘛。”

曾艾佳还穿着工作的正装，听见这话便低下头，露出有些羞涩的微笑。也许是经过了时间的打磨，再加之在银行工作、每日在形形色色的人之间周转不停，她好像变得比从前还要更加内敛了。

“明明是工作太忙。”桌上已经放好两个碗，曾艾佳还是了解自己，用手将其中一个朝外一推，“喏，给你点的。你呢，最近还好吗？”

“哪里都好，就是少了你。”张琼予作出委屈的样子，去扯曾艾佳的袖口，“怎么突然想到要请我吃糖水啊，直说吧，是不是又吵架了，要我来帮忙哄呀？”

“才没有。是想说，最近接到了你爸妈那边的业务。”

张琼予本在玩着手里的铁勺，不停在碗里搅动，听到这话却只能不由自主停下来。和父母闹掰已是两年前的事，从她决定违背他们的意志、过自己想要的生活开始，便几乎断了联系。起初逢年过节还会回家，但成长在期望下的小孩怎能受得了鄙夷的冷眼，终究，在他们眼里，自己还是彻底堕落了。

“所以呢？”张琼予努力作出轻松的语气，反倒却显得有些不自然，“公司出什么事了吗？”

“本来没什么，所以也没有跟你讲。但我注意到……时不时会有一笔奇怪的汇款。”曾艾佳皱起眉，“你猜，是汇给谁的？”

“反正不是我，可能是给刘力菲的吧，有时候，我倒怀疑她才是亲生女儿了。”张琼予本是在半开玩笑，开口却注意到曾艾佳表情的不对劲，“不会吧，不会真是刘力菲吧？”

“很接近了。”曾艾佳吃了一口芋圆，“是她姑姑。”

印象中，张琼予只见过刘力菲的姑姑一次。那个女人登门拜访时，刘力菲和自己正在客厅看电视，紧接着便被父母急忙催进房间。她试图趴在门上，透过缝隙里传来的微弱声音分辨出这场风暴的内容，刘力菲则毫无兴趣地坐在角落里放空。也不知是什么事，需要大人们将声音压得很低才能放心讨论，可一扇薄薄的门却分割出两个世界，无论再怎样好奇，也无法一窥那被细心藏好的秘密。

她转头问刘力菲，那个人是谁？对方抱着手臂，愤恨地摇摇脑袋：“是我姑姑，她不喜欢我。”

如今回想起来，整个事件都弥漫着说不通的诡异。收养刘力菲这件事从头到尾没有一丝征兆，用单纯的善意去解释似乎又太过勉强，假如曾艾佳所言确凿，那么的确是平白又蒙上了一层迷雾。

“你也发现了不对劲是不是。”曾艾佳眯起眼睛看着自己。

“那菲菲知道吗？”

“我还没有和她说……我觉得，他们也许是在隐瞒什么。”

张琼予咬着嘴唇，大脑飞速运转下，一个令人不安的可能性浮上心头。她飞快抓住曾艾佳的手臂。

“你还记得，刘力菲和刘倩倩是怎么分手的吗？”

“有些记不清了，是不是她家里比较保守……”

“刘倩倩爸妈是警察，知道菲菲姑姑一家在公安那边不是善茬，经常滥用职权，就不让她们来往了。”张琼予眉头一蹙，曾艾佳露出恍然大悟的表情：“你是说，菲菲的姑姑可能在利用她做什么事？”

“没错。”张琼予觉得自己的身体都紧张了起来。可是能利用什么呢？关于刘力菲，又有什么她所不知道的秘密呢？张琼予的心好像陡然坠进了虚空。好不容易，当她终于可以慢慢走近她时，却又有一道深不见底的鸿沟横亘在两人之间，刘力菲的形象再次模糊下去，变成自己触不可及的、轻轻点过水面便再飞起的水鸟。

“我觉得，这件事得由你来告诉菲菲。”曾艾佳长吁一口气，“就算我再怎么和你们关系好，也终究是个外人。”

“好，我会告诉刘力菲的。”

不知为何，曾艾佳觉得张琼予的眼睛里好像蒙上了一层薄薄的晨雾。

快到家时，张琼予忽然想在老城区散散步，于是便沿着窄窄的街面毫无章法地漫游。恰巧附近的中学放了课，一群学生叽叽喳喳地擦着自己的肩膀经过，宽松的校服外套要么系在腰间，要么被调皮地绑成了披风，奔跑起来在身后猎猎作响。她忽而想起，从前自己总是乖乖地将校服穿妥帖，但刘力菲却对此出奇的叛逆，总要把裤脚高高挽起，露出她线条流畅的小腿。以往回忆里那个“乖巧懂事”的刘力菲好像不真实了起来，究竟，是不是自己因为偏见而添油加醋了呢？

神游间，她又听见上次跟袁一琦一起经过的水果摊正在吆喝些什么，于是停下来去翻自己的钱包。

“这次带了零钱。”不知大小乔是不是已经放学到家了，给她们带些水果补充营养兴许是个好决定。她将纸币递过去的时候，这才发现老奶奶的胸口已经挂好了收款二维码，对方操着带有浓重口音的普通话说，“这是我女儿的。”一边又递来纸笔，“你能不能帮我记记帐？我不识字，怕到时候她少给我钱。”

于是张琼予便听着她一边报着今天卖出的水果和账目，一边在纸上记着，尽量将字写得工整。隔壁牛杂店的老板探出头来，调侃道：“又让别人帮忙记帐呢？都是一家人，算那么清干嘛啦。”老板的话使她感到一阵恍惚，好像这是某种新鲜的说辞一般。

拎着水果拐进牌坊里面后，自己还在发呆，不一会儿便不知不觉走到了家门前。不知是不是大小乔回来了，门竟没有锁，轻轻一拉便开，可房间里并没有她们的身影，喊名字也无人应答。

张琼予将水果在茶几上放下，推开自己的房门准备换件睡衣再给她们做饭。

“你回来了。”

自己的床角正坐着一个人。对方没有抬头，只是用平淡的语气陈述出这句话，手上还把玩着自己的家门钥匙——张琼予认出，那应该是大小乔的。

“我打发她俩去外面吃了。”

张琼予微微张了张嘴，刚想回应些什么，袁一琦便站起身来。她朝自己走来的时候，脚步缓慢而深重，像是一场即将降临的暴雨。张琼予的心不由自主地瑟缩起来，就好像她接受了当下只能任人宰割的事实那样。然而落下的并不是风暴，只是一个小心翼翼的吻，就像做过之后、想要在对方身体上再多温存一会儿那样。

袁一琦松开自己，低垂着眼睛，张琼予觉得她此刻温柔到有些失真。

“你在躲着我。”

“我只是这段时间太累了，不想约……”

“所以，我们只是炮友而已吗？”

张琼予出神了两秒，这短暂的时间足以让袁一琦捕捉到她的犹豫。可惜动摇并不是假，但此刻，张琼予太希望她们真的仅仅只是肉体关系就好。假如袁一琦没有去触碰自己的伤口，再将它们血淋淋地在每次做爱中展现给自己，她也不至于如此游移不定。

“袁一琦，”她尽量不让自己的声音颤抖，“我还放不下那个人。”

袁一琦的神色却忽然变得释然。她用那把钥匙轻轻描着自己的脸庞，冰冷的金属经过脖颈、锁骨，然后顺着衣服滑了进去。

“哎呀，不小心让它掉进去了。”袁一琦狡黠地笑着，然后伸手来解自己的纽扣。

“我说过，我不想……”

然而反抗没有用。袁一琦上前几步，将自己死死抵在墙边，一只手伸进衣服的薄布下去摸索。“我知道你放不下，这就是为什么你需要我。你需要我帮你走出来。”

她锋利的眼神就像审问，张琼予讨厌这种被揭穿的感觉。

“到底是我需要你，还是你需要我？真的不是你自己急着想走出来，才跟我在一起的吗？”

她松开张琼予，上衣的领口都被攥得变了形，了无生机得就像袁一琦此刻的眼神。张琼予知道自己说出了袁一琦和她都不愿意承认的事实，就是她们的关系是由逃避所维持的。她逃避刘力菲，而袁一琦逃避那个，给她留下了无数伤痕、从而让她迷恋上痛苦的性爱的人。就好像她从来没注意到袁一琦跟自己做的时候，永远要蒙住她的眼睛，永远要撇过头去不看她才能进入高潮那样。这种自欺欺人的关系，张琼予受够了。

“我不知道她是谁，但是你不该再像这样逃避了。我发现了，袁一琦，这样没用的。”

“可是你懂什么。”

“可我们真的不能这样继续下去了。”

袁一琦扭曲出一个苦涩的微笑，她将自己的衣服整理好，大步流星地走出张琼予的房间。张琼予听见门锁转动，吱呀作响的声音进行到一半便陡然中止，房门外传来一个闷闷的声音。

“破镜不可能重圆，这是所有人都懂的道理。张琼予，你会后悔的。”

然后便是响亮的关门。

*

刘力菲睡得迷糊的时候，感觉家里的密码锁被人按响了，她一度有些警惕，小心翼翼地从卧室探出头去看，才发现是一个熟悉的身影。

“你睡啦？”张琼予正准备开灯，看见刘力菲睡眼惺忪的样子便迅速压低了声音，“对不起对不起。”

“没事，你开灯吧，怎么这么晚。”

刘力菲轻快得仿佛对方只是去了趟便利店，她接过张琼予手上的包，之后便有些不知所措地站在原地，还努力揉着有些发红的眼眶，试图让自己清醒过来。

“你就没有什么想对我说的吗？”张琼予在等刘力菲向自己道歉，叉着腰站在那儿盯着她，然而刘力菲似乎并没有领会自己的意思，眨着眼支支吾吾道：“嗯……你是饿了吗？”

算了。可能她是真的觉得睡过之后一周不联系没什么问题吧。张琼予在心底叹了口气。“没什么，我今天见到曾艾佳了。”

“艾佳？她还好吗？”

“挺好的，就是她跟我说了件事……”

“等等。”刘力菲好像想起了什么，忽然打断自己。她将张琼予拉到身边，淡淡的苹果味道和身体的温度一起，让四周的空气如萤火般忽明忽灭。这个不成形的拥抱令张琼予心痒，刚到嘴边的话便飞快溜走，她的眼睛里、呼吸里，此刻都只容得下与刘力菲相关的痕迹。

“你把眼睛闭上。”

刘力菲小心地绕到自己身后，用双手轻轻推着自己前行。“这是要去哪儿？”张琼予笑着问，不知为何她觉得这样的行为幼稚得有些可爱。

“等会儿你就知道啦。”

她好像将自己带进了某个房间，尽管还未睁眼，倏然点亮的灯光便已经晃得自己出神。肩膀上传来两下触动，张琼予缓缓将眼睛睁开，眼前是那个闲置已久的房间，被打扫得干干净净，铺好了淡蓝色的床褥，床头柜上则摆了一只iPod。张琼予忽而察觉，那是和自己中学时同一款型号的，只是原本那只早已不知被塞去了哪里。刘力菲似乎在这一周的时间里专心于布置房间，甚至不知从哪儿搬来了一些家具，诸如书桌、懒人沙发之类的东西填满了角落，就好像这里原本便该是如此，张琼予只是短暂地离开了一会儿，然后回到了自己的家。飘窗上还摆了几株水仙，白皙、脆弱的花瓣当中点了一抹鲜嫩的黄，随着夜风的拂动而微微颤抖。

“你把这里布置得这么好，是要跟我分开睡吗？”尽管心脏此刻都快要融化掉，却还是要鼓足力气去掩饰，张琼予感受着刘力菲从身后抱住自己，她的下巴蹭着自己的脸颊，好痒，就像此刻想吻她的心那样。

“如果可以，我想留下来陪你生活。”

就像悄悄补上错过的那些夜晚，错过的你的脆弱、坦荡，抑或是爱。

“对了，艾佳今天跟你说了什么？”刘力菲的声音软软的，像一只懒懒的小兽，趴在自己的肩膀。

“没什么。没有什么的。”

张琼予转过身去，将脑袋埋在刘力菲的怀抱里。如果可以，她想什么也不想，什么也不在乎。那些纠缠着彼此的过去啦，愤怒啦，就让它们成为云烟，慢慢地散尽吧。


	10. Chapter 10

明明是少雨的季节，这座城市却降了一整天的暴雨，潮湿的晚风顺着窗间的微小缝隙钻进室内，吹得水仙花忍不住乱颤，其中几株已经萎得泛黄，却还未扔掉，看得出有人在不断往瓶子里补上新的花束。

雨天，城市与房间都是暗的，有人的呼吸在玻璃窗上呵出一片朦胧的白雾，崎岖的水痕跟灯光被氤氲在里面，不一会儿便失去了踪迹。刘力菲将腰向前一送，张琼予的身体便实在地贴在玻璃上，乳房接触到冰冷后不由自主要更加敏感，她只能侧过头来呼吸着。于是雾又深了一些。

刘力菲从身后轻轻环住张琼予的腰，她正骑坐在自己的大腿上起伏着，潮湿柔软的两瓣正顺着自己的皮肤向下，吐露出与今夜一般的雨水，弄得身上有一些狼藉。她俯过身去吻张琼予，城市的灯光将对方一半的侧脸照亮，还未触碰到，便乖巧地将双眼闭上，等待着最温柔的事发生。她喜欢与张琼予接吻，好像一万次也不会厌倦。刘力菲主动将舌头探进去，一边又不由自主用身体贴紧她的后背。唇齿间的侵犯使张琼予已经舒服到发颤的花蕊又绽开了些。一时间，她还想要更多。

“菲菲，抱我转过去。”

刘力菲点点头，停下配合她的节奏而不断耸动的身体。她将张琼予的双腿缠在自己腰间，微微朝她凑过去时，便看见她发红的脸，正躲在阴影里打量着自己。她喜欢和她在这面巨大的窗前做爱，从那里望出去看不到住户，也没有行人，只有倾盆的雨在不停不停地下，好像要把万物都淋湿，唯独她们是安全的。

“你在看什么呢？”张琼予轻声问。

自然是在看你，她在心底回答。可这个角度之下，分明只有自己是一览无遗的。张琼予藏在暗面，隐约望过来的眼神好像有一丝挑逗和戏谑，让她意乱心慌、不知从何说起。

“那你又在看什么呢？”

“我在看……你好像总是很认真的样子。”张琼予伸出手。指尖触碰到眉心时，刘力菲才察觉到自己似乎一直在微微蹙着眉，“好像一直在担心些什么、放不下什么。你和别人做的时候……也是这样吗？”

刘力菲想不出一个讨巧的回答，顿时间有些哑口无言。张琼予很快察觉到她的犹豫，便笑着安慰道：“我不是在套你的话，好奇而已。”

“我也不知道……”刘力菲低下头，“没有人跟我说过。”

怎么会没有人告诉她呢？张琼予的心有些空空的，她知道明明就有什么苦闷困在那里，等待着被解开。

“那你告诉我，我们做的时候，你都在想些什么？”

“嗯……想你……”也许是讲出来太过难为情，刘力菲的眼神开始躲闪，“嗯……还有，这样你会不会舒服，会不会喜欢。”

“就仅仅是这些？”

“嗯，仅仅是这些。”

“那你自己呢？”

刘力菲似乎有一些困惑，“我？”

听到这里，张琼予才敢确认刘力菲就是那种会在做爱时把自己都丢掉的人。不，也许不仅仅是在性中如此。但如果是会把自己都丢掉的人，那么她的爱是如何可能的呢？难道“我爱你”不是以“我”为主语的吗？

张琼予在猜。也许……只是也许，对刘力菲来说，爱仅仅意味着克制。小心翼翼地接近、去窥探她人的需要，但把自己的欲望隐瞒起来，就像在身边筑起一道围墙那样。

于是她试着主动去摸刘力菲的脸，手指滑过她的眼睛、鼻子，还有小巧的唇。那块结硬的痂早就掉了，留下一道淡淡的痕迹，让张琼予想在上面印上一个迟到的吻。如果不是被唐莉佳的脆弱打动了、如果不是对左婧媛愧疚了，它兴许不会存在。

刘力菲因为自己的主动而有些慌乱，一动也不敢动，手指却在张琼予的腰上不自觉轻轻用着力。

忽然肩膀被轻巧地推了一下，身体下一秒便接触到冰冷的大理石板。她躺在那里，张琼予在仅有几寸的地方注视着自己，左手将落下的碎发勾到耳后。

“那你想要我吗？”

那瓶自己带来的水仙花就在离她们不远的位置，玲珑的花朵从瓶身探出头来。张琼予很喜欢它们，先前的几束枯萎过后，她又去花店买了新的添进瓶里，让房间里不至于失去生机。她是一个细心的人。

“……想。”

“说 **你** 想要我。”

“我想要你。”

她感受着张琼予的亲吻落在自己身体。两个人的双腿纠缠在一起，最为柔软的地方相互触碰，湿漉漉的感觉就像引线般把刘力菲点燃。吻与被吻分明是两种感觉。那种强烈的、被需要着的冲动，像烟火一样绽开在胸膛，她无比确定自己此时此刻是被渴望着的，张琼予紧贴着自己的炙热就是证据。

怎么会不想呢？分明每次都在梦里渴望着眼前的人，醒来后却一步也不敢向前。她的戏谑、她的挑逗，都叫自己不敢回应。刘力菲也说不出一二三，只是感到自己的欲望不配声张，大概因为她从没拥有过什么，就连眼下，也像是从某处借来的片刻。

但她真切地感受到了忽明忽灭的欲望，就像野火一般烧在这个雨夜里。也是第一次，她在为自己燃烧。

起身的时候不小心将花瓶碰在了地上，张琼予反应快，迅速抓起衣服披在身上，便去客厅拿了工具来清理地板上的残渣。

刘力菲乖乖坐到床上看张琼予劳动，一板一眼的样子好像令自己想起了什么：“你还记得，高中时家里有个琉璃做的碗，结果你把它摔了……”

“还跟爸妈狡辩说是你干的对吧。是啊，我记得。最后还被骂了一顿。”张琼予把碎片扫尽，接着用手去确认没有多余的留在地面上。那时她刚和陈珂分手，将一肚子的冤屈都撒在刘力菲身上。现在回想起来，倒真够孩子气的。

“其实我一直觉得那个碗挺丑的。”刘力菲忽然没头没脑冒出一句。

张琼予看了她一眼，结果二人都忍不住笑了起来。她一屁股坐到地上，眼睛都眯成了弯弯的月牙，还用手捂着嘴咯咯地笑：“就是啊，真的很丑。”

张琼予起身坐到刘力菲旁边，两个人靠在软乎乎的枕头上，凹进一个舒服的形状。刘力菲放松得四仰八叉，从床头摸来那只iPod，将耳机的一边塞进张琼予的右耳，另一只塞进自己左耳。张琼予听见音乐不断变换，最后定格在二人熟悉的旋律上。从前，她们喜欢在睡前共听一首歌，漫无目的地谈论一切，直到月亮爬到了很高的地方，两个人眼皮打架，才催促着安眠。这样的情节熟悉又陌生。重新住在一起后，张琼予才知道现在的刘力菲是怎样捱过每个日夜。她才知道，刘力菲起床时会按掉闹钟再赖一会儿，会为了省时间在公司吃早餐，下班后会顺路去一趟楼下的便利店，会在周末的时候宅在家里打游戏，喜欢出神，不喜欢人群。刘力菲就像一座漂亮的城堡，在身旁筑起了一道高高的围墙，只有偶然越过才得以窥见一些，而她却曾将一砖一瓦亲手递上，眼见它渐渐筑高。

“我以前一直觉得，你总是被偏心的那个。后来我才想明白，那只是小孩子的嫉妒心在作祟吧。”张琼予擅长将严肃的事用轻松的口气说出来，这是自我防御的方式之一，“所以，才总说是你的错。”

“可我从来没办法心安理得地接受。”刘力菲没敢看自己，将目光落在房间的角落，“这样说也许不太好，但我感觉自己一直没能迈过那个坎，好像我现在所拥有的，都是被人施舍的。”

张琼予时常会忘记，刘力菲是一个经历过灾难的孩子，因而往往敏感。也许是她坚韧的外表给人一种错觉，好像她理所应当收获所有的成就与爱。

她轻轻抓住刘力菲的手，将脑袋抵在对方的肩膀上。如果可以，她想把全世界都给她，而不是像从前那样藏着掖着。也许是懂了这种情绪，刘力菲缓慢地揉了揉自己的头发，“我没事啦，都过去了。”她的眼睛闪闪发着光，“就像这个房子那样，你回来了，就能冲淡我的愧疚。”

“你不要这样...”

”不要怎样？”

”不要总说自己没事。”

刘力菲并没有回答。往后很多岁月里，张琼予都仍然觉得，刘力菲的沉默就像宇宙的法则那样，亘古不会变。

*

刘力菲坐在花坛边发呆，嘴里还嚼着一根棒棒糖。她今天打扮得不同于往日，随意套了件棒球衫，还将长发的一部分编在脑后。这样看起来，倒不像工作已久的社畜，更似顽劣的青年了。

白色塑料棍在她嘴边上上下下，调皮地反映着自己的无聊。她于是又伸手去整理身旁的纸袋，分明已经打理得很妥帖了，却还要再轻轻抚平。

本以为近来不会再有重要的工作，却忽然接到出差的紧急通知，明天一早便出发。刘力菲非常抱歉地给张琼予发去消息，说一周后的生日不能陪她过了，一边打电话将餐厅的预定提前到今天。不知为什么，张琼予今天迟到格外多，让自己只能无聊地干等，心里便不免有了些抱怨。

正赌气时，对方却捉弄般地出现了。张琼予从地铁口一路神采飞扬地跑出来，酒红色衬衣被风鼓起，隐约露出漂亮的腹部。刘力菲撅起嘴，假装不在意，心底却害羞起来，引得张琼予要低下头去勾她的脖子来哄。

“哎哟，你是小朋友吗，怎么还在吃糖。”张琼予想去抓塑料棍，不料刘力菲却用舌头灵活地将糖在嘴中一转，棍子便换了方向，“你你你，怎么还躲呀，我就要吃。”

刘力菲气还没消，却已经抓起身旁的纸袋，直直往对方面前一递：“喏，生日快乐。”

张琼予一副难以置信的表情，眼睛闪闪亮了起来。她接过袋子欣喜地翻看，嘴上却仍然不肯放过刘力菲：“不要以为你现在给了就可以不陪我过生日，出差又不是没有电话。”

刘力菲是真的很喜欢给自己买衣服，以至于她有时觉得自己就像对方的专属洋娃娃。譬如，当刘力菲看见她穿着自己挑选的衣服上床时，便会忍不住泛起骄傲的笑意。这样的控制欲很奇怪，张琼予心想，但总归是不得不接受。

不过，当她这次看见纸袋里竟放了一条豹纹短裙时，一时间还是有点哑口无言。

“好看好看，你买的我都喜欢。”

哄刘力菲就像哄小孩那样容易。她听见夸奖后先是将信将疑地扬起眉毛，“真的吗？”这时，张琼予只需要再作出真诚的表情，将脑袋点得无比用力，她便会彻底释然下来。

刘力菲轻快地站起身，拍拍裤子上的灰。当然，张琼予并不会这样轻易放过她。她故作神秘地拉住刘力菲的衣角，一边从包里掏出一个信封。

“我也有礼物给你。”

“怎么我也有礼物？你给我写信了？”刘力菲伸手要接，张琼予也学着她的样子一闪，气得扑空的刘力菲又将嘴撇了下去。

“你太不了解我了刘力菲，我文笔不好，不写信的。”

刘力菲只好赔礼道歉，她也不知为什么，分明是对方迟到，结果却理直气壮地欺负到自己头上。她无奈地摇摇脑袋，拆开信封，看见里头装着两张音乐会的门票，时间写着今晚。

还在中学的时候，刘力菲便喜欢那支日本乐队，张琼予费尽心思淘来一张唱片送她作生日礼物，结果二人一研究，才发现被盗版耍得团团转。

刘力菲气不打一出来，要去替张琼予讨个说法，但被劝了下来。那时家里零用钱管得紧，跟娱乐沾边的东西都必须经过成绩的证明才能得到，因而张琼予的确是攒了很久。刘力菲坐在床角，眼睛已经通红却坚决不掉眼泪，张琼予看了心疼，只能安慰她：“没事啦，以后我们去日本看现场呀。”刘力菲却还要跟自己顶嘴：“日本……！你是不知道那有多远，还得办签证、买飞机票呢。”

张琼予扑哧一声笑出来：“那我们就等巡演。”

她瞪大了眼睛，玩笑似地推了张琼予一把：“行啊，到时候就你给我把他们请来吧。”

年少时的狂言只需一阵微风，便会不着痕迹，因而张琼予笃信刘力菲并不记得这样的诺言。她也会想，兴许自己选择这样的人生和那时脱不了干系，就算不是因为这句轻飘飘的话，也一定关乎了她们一起度过的岁月。

刘力菲愣在那里不知所措，半晌只是痴痴吐出一句：“可这是你的生日。”

“那这就是我的愿望，不行吗？”

张琼予有股用手去揉眉心的冲动。如果可以，她想酣畅淋漓地痛骂刘力菲一顿。

“好吧，”刘力菲深吸一口气，“我们还剩半个小时……”

“所以说让你快点，不要再闹脾气了！”

张琼予抓过自己的手开始狂奔。两个人的衣袖里灌满了晚风，像逃课的一双少年那样，沿着街道无止境地向前。只要足够快，世界便会向身后褪去，时间便会定格在二零一九年，定格在两个人的音乐会、两个人的情歌。


	11. 尾声：蓝月与举棋不定的爱

** 尾声：蓝月与举棋不定的爱 **

** 第一幕：Blue Moon **

岁末，天空往来的航班都承载了更多思念，光是躺在窗边数星星这样的事，都变成等待的一部分。

一周前，刘力菲搭早班机去了沿海的北方城市，拍相片来说那里海水都已冻到结冰，街道上行人也没有、车辆也没有，冷清得像另一个世界。张琼予一边听她希奇，一边默默拿手机去查。从那里返程的航班每日只有一趟，固定在午夜时分降落，大约明日的此时此刻，便能看见载着刘力菲的飞机落在她们的城市了。

趁着公费旅游，刘力菲给自己寄来一张明信片。张琼予下班后便去翻出租屋的信箱，三番五次没找到后才想起来邮政的慢递有多不靠谱。

想来也是奇怪，明明已经独自生活了很久，跟刘力菲分开后却会莫名不习惯。一个人躺在她们的小床上等电话，时针分针渐渐向前，除了那个人的生日祝福，自己什么也不想要。张琼予将枕头抱在胸口，上面还有刘力菲淡淡的香味，闭上眼睛就好像在拥抱她一样。

...那天看完音乐会，她们租了两辆单车一路骑回家。

南方的冬天是一件值得庆贺的事，就算在深夜兜风，也丝毫不会觉得刺骨。恰好那是个无云的夜晚，挂在西边天空的月亮皎洁得过分，她骑得稍慢一些，便跟在刘力菲身后任由她领路。

刘力菲轻轻哼着歌，潇洒地一踏、单车便蹿出去老远。从前她们若是一前一后地走，刘力菲总要悄悄回头看自己，这样的细枝末节张琼予清楚，却假装从没注意到。

但她今天无忧无虑的模样，就像世界正在自己手中旋转，不会承受任何伤害。她喜欢这样的刘力菲，喜欢她一点点展示出满溢的安全感。于是她便默默欣赏着那个年轻的背影，在半圆的月亮下驰骋。

“你知道吗——”刘力菲的声音从风的那端传来，“你生日那天是满月诶。”

“是吗？”张琼予笑着回答。刘力菲有时竟然也会有这样浪漫的小心思。

时钟转过零点，房间依然是安静的。张琼予开始觉得窗外的那轮月亮格外虎视眈眈。

那晚骑行到家后，由于遇见到分别的来临，她们并不想放过任何可以温存的时间。

早些时候穿在身上的酒红色衬衫被揉作一团、扔在床角，刘力菲的吻错乱而急切，张琼予单单只是被她抱到床上，肌肤相亲不一会儿，便湿透了内裤。

刘力菲修长的手指将内裤的边角翻起，准确地找到张琼予亟待安抚的炙热。这感觉熟悉到过分，她手指骨节的形状、进出的深度都成为自己的一部分，张琼予舍不得刘力菲离开，哪怕只是稍稍一点抽离都叫自己心碎。

“我帮你脱掉吧。”

“...不要。”

制止刘力菲，几乎是下意识的。对方困惑地将手指从身下的狼藉里抽出，这动作叫自己敏感得又战栗了一下。张琼予强忍着冲动，抓起床角的衬衣披在身上扣好。长发被衣领掩住，她用手将它们拨弄出来，露出脖颈后因寻欢而冒出的细密汗珠。

“怎么了？我惹你生气了吗？”刘力菲的语气里有些惶恐。

张琼予转过身去，比了一个“嘘”的手势。她眨眨眼睛，“接下来的，等你回来再做。”

偶尔，张琼予也会后悔这样的决定，但她也明白，如若是第二天清晨眼睁睁看着刘力菲走掉，那种分别的心痛可能会暂时将自己压垮。

至少，至少现在还有一些念想。

关于月圆时刘力菲就要准备回到自己身边的念想。

她试着像刘力菲对自己做的那样，轻轻揉搓着自己最为敏感的部位。也许是因为身边还环绕着那个人的味道，就算双腿忍不住夹紧摩擦，却也止不住那里要流出汩汩的液体。

这段日子里她不止一次想着她自渎，无论是羞耻或快感，都像一把易燃的干草那样，将自己的想念烧得沸腾。原来等待是这样的感觉。张琼予无法想象，刘力菲那失去自己音信的一周是怎样度过的。

好想被她触碰，被她填满，被她包裹。

但她为什么还不来……

电话响起的时候，张琼予已经靠着枕头睡着了。高潮过后整个人精疲力竭，接起电话时也是懒懒的。

“喂……”

“是我。”

“啊……艾佳啊……”她揉揉太阳穴。曾艾佳在自己的生日打电话来并不是什么稀奇事，因而张琼予并没有分出太多精力，声音依然沙哑着。

“虽然现在应该说生日快乐，但是……”曾艾佳有些犹豫，支支吾吾地想说些什么，却又欲言又止，“你还好吗？”

“嗯？很好啊。刚刚睡着了。”

电话那边深吸了一口气，透过听筒传来有种失真的冰冷。

“你是不是还不知道。”

“你直说吧。”张琼予察觉到曾艾佳语气里的芥蒂，这才一个激灵从被窝里坐起身来，揉了揉发红的双眼。不知为何，空气中弥漫着诡异的不安。

“…刘力菲姑姑那边出事了。”

“……”

“她姑父被查出来，滥用职权从很多案子中捞了好处。”

“其中，也包括那件事。”

张琼予觉得呼吸都难以自已，四周的空气像胶水一般阻滞着。

“然后呢？”

“那其实不是一个纯粹的意外，是工厂不按规定检修才导致的。”这话的指向性很明确，可尽管自己心已经提到嗓子眼，内心却仍然挣扎着不敢轻易下定论，“她姑姑这些年一直帮忙瞒着，伪造成操作事故，目的就是能从叔叔阿姨那里捞一大笔好处，还能摆脱掉菲菲……”

显然，当年自己的父母为了接到那笔融资，不惜将两条性命跟一个孩子的人生搭了进去。

张琼予甚至不知道自己是否觉得意外。从前她觉得，虽然父母不爱自己，但至少在事业上是有头有脸、饱受称赞的人物，谁能想，这样的光鲜亮丽背后却掺杂着无数的利用和欺骗。

更何况，刘力菲还被当成了利益游戏中的牺牲品。被当作皮球一样踢在双方之间。所有曾经被视作善意的举动，如今都彻底变了味。

“那菲菲呢？”张琼予有些无力，她无法想象刘力菲此刻的感受。

“正是菲菲打电话告诉我的。”曾艾佳在电话那头叹了口气，“我还以为她会先跟你讲，毕竟上次不是让你转达了吗。”

“……”

“不会吧，”曾艾佳倒吸一口凉气，“你没有跟她说？”

“……”

再打刘力菲的电话时，已经是忙音了。张琼予的脑海里充斥着无数声音，从内部，要将她撕扯开来。

刘力菲会怎么看自己？接下来该怎么办？

好不容易修复的关系，如今又摇摇欲坠。兴许是因为一开始，她们的相遇就建立在欺骗之上。

欺骗一个孩子她可以被爱，欺骗另一个孩子她值得被爱。

她忽然想起袁一琦那天离开时的话，以及她苦涩的笑容。过去终究还是如影子般穷追不舍，每当她以为可以走出来的时候，却要生生地将她拖回那个腐朽的深渊。

……窗外那轮虎视眈眈的月亮，也如她们一样，摇摇欲坠了起来。

** 第二幕：Faltering Night **

刘力菲极少喝到宿醉，因而才明白这滋味到底有多不好受。她爬起来时一阵天旋地转，整个人像是被扔进云霄飞车颠簸，又止不住干呕起来。

身边娇小的少女递过来一杯热茶，散发着一股暖洋洋的蜜意，瞬间拯救了干燥的喉咙。眼前的女孩子熟悉却又陌生，五官小巧精致，一双具有魔力的眼睛看着自己上下打量，虽打扮得学生气，眉目里却有几分精明。刘力菲刚想说些什么，但一时语塞，余光偷偷瞟了眼放在床头柜上的学生卡，看见上面写着“苏杉杉”这样的名字。

“谢谢你……杉杉。”

对方“噗嗤”一声笑了出来。“不用那么紧张啦，我知道你应该不记得昨晚的事。”

刘力菲的神色紧张起来，在脑海里努力拼凑着所剩无几的记忆碎片。她隐约只能回忆起自己又去了海边的那家小酒馆，昨天人不多，只有一群大学生在卡座里叽叽喳喳，吵得坐在吧台的自己头疼。不过，印象中却独有个安静的女孩子，坐在嘈杂的年轻人间一言不发……

刘力菲忽然心念一动。有了。

“不要误会，”苏杉杉笑起来时温婉而又矜持，“我只是留你借宿了，并没有做什么。”

刘力菲为自己的猜忌感到尴尬，便又低头抿了一口茶。分神间，窗外白净的茫茫一片吸引了她的注意，纷纷的雪花从天际飘落下来，层层叠叠地凝固着眼前的风景。

“要出去看看吗？”苏杉杉问道，“昨晚你说，你来自一个不会下雪的地方。”

苏杉杉跟那群闹腾的家伙住在一起，出门时她们还在客厅操着字正腔圆的北方口音闲聊。刘力菲没带足衣服，其中一人白了眼自己，便扔来件厚实的大黑棉袄。刘力菲哪怕觉得对方粗鄙，却也只能无奈地道谢。

姑父落马后，刘力菲一次性请掉了剩余的年假。她没有回去，而是决定在这座沿海的北方城市多逗留几天。

屋外已然是冰天雪地，一些环卫工人正在努力扫除积雪，但雪仍旧无情地下着，落在他们橙色的制服上。

苏杉杉偏要走积雪深重的地方。刘力菲跟在身边举着伞，看着她如小孩子般用皮鞋踢踢踏踏，扬起的白色洒了自己一裤腿。

“你不玩儿吗？”苏杉杉的声音糯糯的，有种肆意的天真。

“不……”刘力菲回答她。

“虽然不知道你有什么心事，但你好像是个不轻易表达的人。”

刘力菲吸了吸鼻子，湿冷的空气钻进来，让她感到一阵彻骨的寒意。

“跟我讲讲昨晚吧。”

“也没什么，”苏杉杉继续玩着雪，然后蹲下来用戴着毛线手套的手去聚拢它们，“就是你喝醉了，过来骂我的朋友们太吵，你们争执了起来。我劝了架，然后决定把你带回去。……好看吗？你要不要试试？”她递过来一个小巧的雪人，没有鼻子没眼睛，只是两团白色拼凑在一起。刘力菲望着她忽闪忽闪的眼睛，只能点点头：“好看。”然后伸手接过去，“……啊，好凉。”

冰冷的东西放在手里久了，竟会有一丝灼烧的痛感。刘力菲双手一抖，小雪人便摔到地上砸了个粉碎。她抱歉地看向苏杉杉：“对不起。”苏杉杉扬起一个明朗的笑，在冬日里和煦得恰到好处：“没事儿，雪人碎了还会再有的。我可以教你。”

两个人沿着这条长长的道路走出去，便到了海滨小公园。兴许是因为这附近人烟稀少，白色的雪地柔软而蓬松，没有被任何脚印玷污。苏杉杉从伞下一路小跑过去，任由雪落在她的毛线帽和外套上，然后一屁股坐进雪中。她摘下手套冲刘力菲扬了扬：“过来。”

苏杉杉的手套大小有些不太合适，但刘力菲并没有说什么，只是学着她先前的样子把雪聚拢到手心：“这样？”苏杉杉点点头：“再多一些，我们做个大的。”

于是刘力菲便滚着雪球。积雪翻起后，下面松软的草坪便显露出来。这种简单的体力劳动放松而又愉快，刘力菲感觉自己这些天飘摇不定的心终于沉寂了些。

...毕竟她也控制不住自己，要陷入到那种只想要逃避的无力中。

生活在欺骗里，本身并不是件可怕的事。沉沦于镜花水月而非追问真假，这便是大多数人的生存之道。残酷的是，上天往往要告知凡人美好背后的溃烂，对于血肉之躯来说，这是不能承受之重。

刘力菲觉得恍惚。从前她为张琼予、她的父母付出了那么多愧疚，任何微小的善意都让自己感激涕零，可谁能想，自己仅仅只是利益链条里微不足道的一环罢了。就连张琼予，也都被谎言所裹挟。

她不是不想再去相信。毕竟漫长岁月里，那些真实发生过的关心都是现实的。自己能住进新区的公寓、能被保送进那座城市最好的大学……都是现实的，真正曾发生过的。况且，兴许他们也一直活在愧疚里。一直活在拿自己和自己的亲生父母当棋子的愧疚里。才要做这么多去弥补。

……但她暂时无力去追究了。

雪人的底部已经做好，圆鼓鼓地立在雪地中央，四周已经被她和苏杉杉踩得一片狼藉。

苏杉杉推来一个较小的雪球，跟刘力菲合力将它摆正。 “还需要眼睛和嘴巴。”刘力菲从草地里摸出石子跟落叶，往雪球上一粘，便有了一个绽放着丑陋笑容的雪人。

“好像有点难看。”刘力菲不好意思地说。

“它不会介意的，”雪花落在苏杉杉的睫毛上，亮晶晶犹如繁星，她将自己的围巾和帽子摘下来给它戴上，“雪人只活这一次，所以它总是很坦然地接受自己的宿命。”

“哪怕是糟糕的宿命？”

“哪怕是糟糕的宿命。”

第二天刘力菲路过海滨公园的时候，发现她们的雪人已经被不知名的路人摧毁得粉碎。

回到旅馆后，刘力菲的太阳穴突突地跳，在房间里来回踱步了十几遍，才鼓足勇气点开囤积已久的消息。

也不知道张琼予是默认了什么。自己发消息告诉她，想冷静一段时间，对方飞快地同意了，也不再追问什么。刘力菲有些不安，毕竟自己身在外地，将烂摊子扔给张琼予未免太过不负责任。况且，她都不知道她们现在究竟算什么。究竟是恋人，还是背负了父辈纠葛的替罪羊，她都无力去辨。

世界依然在运转，依然有人生、有人死，可刘力菲只觉得疲惫。

“喂。”

曾艾佳的声音有些干哑，想必这些天她一定耗费了很多精力周旋。

“……是我。”

她听见刘力菲的声音并没有激动，只是微微一愣，然后平静地问道：“你什么时候回来？”

“我也不知道。”

电话那端传来一声深重的叹息。

“张琼予说，你不想回来也没关系，她都理解。”然后曾艾佳的语气便委婉地一转，“但你真的忍心吗，她一直在等你。这不是她该背负的错误啊。”

刘力菲一时有些无言，只能草草敷衍了事。挂断电话后她坐在床头，用手不断拍击着自己的脑门。

……该死的优柔寡断。

窗外的雪还在一直地下。

这段时间她们总是一起散步。除了清楚她是附近大学的学生，刘力菲对苏杉杉几乎一无所知，对方也从不过问自己的私事。于是两个人便像有某种默契一样，保持着恰到好处的距离。太阳一开始沿着海平面下沉，苏杉杉便会准时在街角的路灯下等自己。刘力菲赶到时，便会看见灯光倏然洒在苏杉杉小小的身体上，然后两人就沿着海边长长的步道一路逛过去，有时谈论天气、有时一言不发。刘力菲觉得，这样的日子就像逃亡，而自己恰巧遇到了不可多得的旅伴。

“听说南方已经回温了。”苏杉杉不经意问道，刘力菲看着她出神的样子，便知道她又在自己的思维世界里神游了。

“倒不如说是几乎没有冬天。”尽管如此，刘力菲还是笑着回应，“这还是我第一次在这么冷的地方过冬。”

“那你还喜欢吗？”

刘力菲思索了一番，“挺新鲜的。”

苏杉杉突然勾起一抹狡黠的笑意：“其实不是新鲜，只是你不想回去吧。”刘力菲被说得有些哑然，苏杉杉看在眼里，于是决定放她一马，“你不必解释，我不想听。”

于是两个人又沿着步道沉默地走了一段，恰巧经过那天的海滨公园，曾经干爽蓬松的雪地已经被后来的游人糟蹋得泥泞不堪，她们赋予过生命的雪人也已融化在雪水里，消失不见。苏杉杉的神情里饱含着“我说过吧”的小骄傲，然后牵住刘力菲的手，从上面径直穿越过去。

“这是要去哪儿？”

“等会儿你就知道了。”

原来公园的后面便是码头，长长的水泥路朝着海水深处延伸。

冬天的大海安静而又神秘，在日暮时有着不近人情的寒冷。她们并排坐在码头的终点，旁边的船只似乎有些日子没有运转了，只是静谧地随着微风轻轻摇动。

“其实，我也是真的喜欢这种日子。”刘力菲低声说，她也不知自己为何还偏要辩解。

“喜欢什么呢？”

“喜欢……孤独吧。有时，我觉得自己和身边的人仿佛处在两个世界。来到陌生的地方后，反而坦然接受了一个人的生活。”

“可是没有人会喜欢孤独的。”苏杉杉糯着声音说，她的双腿悬在半空中，悠闲地晃荡着。

刘力菲正望着海面发呆，苏杉杉忽然戳了一下她的手臂，“你知道孤独的鲸鱼的故事吗？”

“嗯？什么？”

“传说有一只叫爱丽丝的鲸鱼，和其它鲸鱼不同，她的歌声处在非常高的频段。科学家分析，也许一辈子，都没有别的鲸鱼能听到它的歌声。”

“那么爱丽丝一定很难过吧。”

“也许吧，”苏杉杉望着深不见底的海水，“但是，为什么一定要跟其他鲸鱼在一起呢？或许她只是为了唱给另一种能懂她的生灵听呢？”

刘力菲玩味着苏杉杉的话，沉思间便看见她线条柔和的侧脸，在夕阳下熠熠生辉，宛若梦境一般。

“你也是如此。如果喜欢孤独的话，那为什么还要和我一起呢？”

远处，一只海鸟拍过水面。不知为何它没有随着大部队南迁，而是独自留在了寒冷的北方。

兴许和自己的理由一样，刘力菲心想。

刚刚来到这座城市时，刘力菲被北方异样的风光所惊讶，用手机拍下许多相片给张琼予发过去，说明年一定要带她来北方过冬。张琼予摇头晃脑地调侃她，“你呀，人家都是往南跑，你偏偏北上。”刘力菲便不服气地哼了一声，取笑对方不解风情。

由于干的不是常出差的工作，刘力菲格外珍惜这次差旅，工作闲暇便四处闲逛。这座城市以旅游业闻名，大街小巷的便利店都摆放着旅游局统一印刷的明信片。刘力菲在店里拣选半天，学着电影里的浪漫买下一张，说是要给张琼予寄去。

“啊？明信片？”张琼予讶异得仿佛听见了大新闻，“刘力菲你还会寄明信片？”

“你这是什么意思！”刘力菲气急败坏地反驳，“到底要不要嘛。”

“好好好……你给我寄到租的房子这里吧，这几天都回来住了，要帮忙照顾大小乔。”

刘力菲听着电话那头三人的嬉闹，不知为何有种温柔的动情。远方有人正在等待自己，是件幸福的事，她这样甜蜜地想。就好像自己回去后，便可以一直一直地与她们这样生活下去，每日只谈论食物与天气，只争吵鸡毛蒜皮的小事。

“以后我去哪里，都会给你寄明信片的。”她信誓旦旦地承诺。

然而如今，这份思念却变成了刺挠的针，一直细密地折磨着自己。刘力菲无法甩掉，也无法装作视而不见。

苏杉杉今天也如往常一样，在路灯下等自己。

和苏杉杉见面已经成为了一种日常。北方的风与海都让自己痴迷，大约恰是因为它的疏离，才弥补了自己破碎的安全感。

今天的天气一反往常，晴朗得透亮，刘力菲走过来时，苏杉杉便自然地转过身、跟她并肩向海边步道走去。

公园里的积雪都已经融化得差不多了，时间已经快到春节，再过不了多久，便要发出一丛丛的新芽。甚至树上都挂了通红的灯笼，让人烟稀少的步道陡然增添了几分生机。

苏杉杉拽着自己的衣角。今天不知为什么，一直走到步道尽头她们都没有说话。

刘力菲其实对这样的沉默习以为常。当两个人的默契达到一定程度时，便无需用言语去说明。从前她和张琼予也是如此，两个人依偎在一起的时候无需多言，便能明白对方的眼神。想到这里，她便有一种揪心的难过。

不知为何，苏杉杉像是察觉到了自己的失落般，忽然在原地停住。

“怎么了？”

“刘力菲，”苏杉杉忽然轻声唤她道，“我们的时间快要到了吧？”

“嗯？”刘力菲被问得有些困惑。

“你已经待了很久了……旅行者是不会待这么久的……况且，”苏杉杉的声音里多了一些钝感，“你该回家了吧。”

刘力菲一时语塞，所谓的家究竟是什么，她竟然回答不上来。

“我没有家。”

苏杉杉轻轻笑出声来：“你总说这种话。”

她总是表现出远超年龄的机敏与成熟，三言两语便将刘力菲的情绪抽丝剥茧。“不要嘴硬，你总会离开的。所以最好……不要让我陷得太深。”她眨了眨眼，少女似水般的柔情荡漾开来，但苏杉杉的温柔总是恰到好处，将刘力菲的回应拒之门外。

“那你想让我怎么做？”

“我想……让你定明天的机票，然后回去找你喜欢的人吧。”哪怕是说这种话，苏杉杉的笑容却也依然明朗，“我不知道你们怎么了……也许是分手了，但如果你还在意，就去追回来吧。”

“我看得出来，你是渴望安稳的人，所以，不要逃避太久。”

“我能问个问题吗，”刘力菲轻声说。

“嗯？”

“既然如此，当时为什么要带我回去。”

“因为……我喜欢难过的人。”

刘力菲垂下眼眸，两个人的身高差恰到好处，苏杉杉将脑袋靠在刘力菲的胸膛，抬起头看着自己的样子甜美而又温情。她忽而又感到一阵愧疚。

“你不要担心。我不会吻你的。”苏杉杉忽然说。

明明是晴朗的寒夜，刘力菲却觉得四周忽然氤氲开了冰冷的海雾。和苏杉杉的对峙就像梦境，一阵海浪拍打上岸，自己便被卷进深海里、天旋地转地摇晃。

** 第三幕：Tenderness **

下班后，张琼予照例从刘力菲家楼下经过。

几天前，她便看见窗户里透出了暖洋洋的灯光，她不敢打扰，只能偷偷坐在楼下。偶尔有几次想登门，却不得不抑制住自己急迫的心情。她害怕看见刘力菲的冷漠，害怕她再度用那种眼神凝视自己。

但不知为何，那里已经连续两天没有亮过灯光了。

她鼓足勇气来到她们曾经一起住过的公寓门口，那是自己断然拒绝父母后、他们转而赠予刘力菲的。颤抖着摸亮门口的密码液晶屏，结果却只得到密码错误的警报。

...是太久不来，记错了吗？

邻居恰巧正出门倒垃圾，看见张琼予错愕地站在那里，便招呼她道：“你来找那个女孩子的吗？她搬家了，今天已经让中介来看房了。”

张琼予只能点点头，此时，她觉得自己就像一只无家可归的游魂。唯一能系住刘力菲而不至打扰的，便是二人共同的回忆。

将要临近春节，这座城市的街道都空荡了许多。但留下的人皆是欣喜，尤其是老城，还未到饭点，家家户户便敞开了门，任由饭菜的香味飘荡出来。

曾艾佳打电话来慰问自己，说如果无处可去，可以来跟她和朱怡欣一起过年。张琼予笑着摇摇头，她可不愿跑去打扰，况且大小乔的家人打电话来说今年情况特殊，春节也得拜托她照顾两个孩子了。

自己工作的livehouse也已开始休息直到年后，张琼予这段时间无所事事，便常去回她们以前的中学附近闲逛。

大学后自己便很少来这一片了。大多数店铺也都已歇业，高高挂起春联。而开门的商店里，一些眼熟的老板甚至还在，但他们必然早已认不出成年后的张琼予，只是将她当作普通的过路人进行招揽。

走走停停间，张琼予便发现那家曾经卖给自己盗版唱片的小店竟然还在营业。她自觉好奇，便决定进去看看。这家店的老板是一个面色忧郁的中年男人，店里还在放着七十年代的摇滚乐，布置与自己印象中的并无二致，闭塞且昏暗。她顺着唱片架转了一圈，发现大多是海外制，年代与版本参差不齐，有些不知名的小众乐队倒能摆出好多来，可那些家喻户晓的却常常不见一张。

张琼予于是便好奇地问老板：“您是只卖自己喜欢的唱片吗？”

那男人把眼镜拨上去，皱着眉紧紧盯住她：“倒也不是，只是有些不一定能淘到。”

“所以是您自己淘的咯？”

他耸耸肩：“对啊，兴趣使然，也没指望能挣几个钱。”

张琼予点点头，说着便拿起一张眼熟到过分的唱片对他说道：“那这张我要了。”

回家途中路过水果摊时，张琼予和那位熟识的老奶奶笑着打了声招呼，“过年不回家吗？”她依旧用方言回答自己，说是明天就走。接着，牛杂店老板又热情地探出头来，说着便三下五除二打包好三份牛杂粉递过来：“带回去吃啊，就当拜早年了。”

她拎着水果和三碗粉走进牌坊，远远便望见自己家的窗户飘出了好几缕白烟来。

“大小乔怎么趁我不在，偷偷开火。”张琼予皱起眉来，“小孩子玩这个可太危险了。”

于是她便蹬蹬蹬跑上楼，一边还注意着不要让汤从包装碗里洒出来。兴许是大小乔听到了她飞快的脚步声，还没等自己摸出钥匙，便已经提前打开了两扇门。

“我不在你们怎么开煤气啊，多危险啊……”张琼予嗔怪道，但两个小朋友却只是看着她偷笑，“等等，究竟是谁在厨房……”

张琼予顺着她们的目光看去，那个清瘦的背影没有回头，只是兀自忙碌着。张琼予家的抽油烟机不太灵光，一做饭便满屋子烟火味，她也不知道自己是不是被熏得难受，总之在反应过来前，双眼就已通红。白色的烟雾如云般缭绕在那个人的身边，然后顺着敞开的窗户一路飘出去，就像水手返航的讯号那样。

小乔一如既往的古灵精怪，她看着张琼予，嬉笑道：“她说要做一桌菜，这样你就会原谅她了。”

大乔则要矜持些，尽管她看着张琼予的表情还是忍不住笑开了花。

“对了，还有一张你的明信片到了。”

她接过那张被邮递弄得有些褶皱的明信片，背面是一座城市的雪景，雪花纷纷扰扰好似要将一切都淹没。

张琼予将它转过来，正面用墨水写着一串小字。

_ 致张琼予： _

_ 等烟入云海，凌霄灯尽依然爱你。 _

_ 你的， _

_ 刘力菲 _

（全文完）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （只是我的一些碎碎念而已）
> 
> 写《女朋友》的初衷，其实只是想尝试写一篇剧情饱满的车文，但没想到它命途多舛，中间遭遇了某件事不得不大改剧情。好在涩啤组的各位有在评论里提议了珂so、so拐之类的支线，让它逐渐变成以so菲为主线的乱炖文学。在此真的十分感谢大家！salute！
> 
> 嗑过so菲的可能知道，“等烟入云海，凌霄灯尽依然爱你“是张琼予给刘力菲发的生日弹幕。虽然不知道是soso自己写的还是摘抄的，这句话确实浪漫至极。将其在最后安排给刘力菲，而不是张琼予，其实是希望能在同人文里给so菲的关系做一个小小的调转，弥补一下现实中刘力菲更吝表达的个性吧。
> 
> ——总之，庆祝一下终于完结了！祝大家新春快乐！


End file.
